God-Sage Of Nature
by VbloodLady
Summary: What if Naruto awakening the Rinnegan And thought become Hidden Leaf New Sage, Will he work his body and spirit and heart to reach his goal and become this figure who is a God-Sage and perfect the world or will he fall down and become someone that forgot about his goal and maybe become a evil and God-Democratic figure like a certain Goddess rabbit that we all know...
1. Bloodline And Training

**Chapter One - Bloodline And Training Of Control And Elements**

 **#Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything else that I use, they are own by the own companies.**

As Naruto Uzumaki walk into his old clan temple in Hidden leaf village, that become Naruto Training Ground.

Naruto walk to a river and look at himself and see his original ruby red eyes look at him then Naruto move his chakra into his eyes as it transform into very old Djutsu that Naruto only hear and know from his second mother from Mikoto Uchiha read him a story about first person who can use chakra aka **Sage Of Six Paths** and his **Djutsu** called **"Rinnega"** or Naruto more like this name **"Samsara Eyes".**

It kind of weird how Naruto awakening his **Samsara Eyes**. Naruto thought how he was working on control his chakra so after Naruto unknown finish **Leaf Concentration Practice** , Naruto try something else after making a ram hand seal into bird hand seal then to dragon hand seal back to ram hand seal then Naruto chakra sky rocket into a bight light that no-one can see but Naruto see his eyes transform into Rinnega and after the light die down and Naruto explain to Iruka about what happened how he finished the **Leaf Concentration Practice** , he kinda pushing out to much his chakra to make bight light. So Iruka wave him off to say it okay and not his fault but show if he done with **Leaf Concentration Practice** and he free to back to home and do whatever he need to do today, so that why Naruto is at his training ground.

As Naruto though _'Well it time to work on my chakra control to perfect because I don't want my chakra to mistakes when I'm older...So let's see what the next Chakra Control Practice'_ then walking to Uzumaki Temple Library and look for Chakra Control book then few minutes later found it and read the next practice aka **"Tree Climbing Practice"** then the book explains how it works and how to do it do.

After that Naruto start to work on it, so after school and the normal stuff Naruto do, he worked on it so after about two and half-ways weeks later, Naruto finally finished it, so after few days later Naruto start to make it got fast and easy to use, feel naturally to him so after finish that and look at Library for anyone Chakra control and find the second part in 'Master Your Chakra Control' book and this one is **"Water Surface Walking Practice"** and explain it what is it and how to use it and do same thing like the **Tree Climbing Practice** but a little bit more hard, then start to train and after three hold week to master it and get hold of it then after that read the book again for the last and mostly dangerous and hardest chakra control ever and this one is called **"Cliff Climbing Practice"**.

But this one makes Naruto thing about do the other no-important chakra control, so he decide to work on other first then finding a Jutsu to help him out on the final chakra control.

So after five weeks work and master no-important chakra control practice and found the **Shadow Clone Techniques** and the most powerful one and upgrade the **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique** and work on it and master it.

 ** _[No-important chakra control are how long can you hold on tree or how fast can you climb or how fast can you jump tree to tree or hold ten weapon on your figures and stand on side of tree for five or more hours or even_** _ **day's for Tree Climbing Practice. As Water Surface Walking Practice is how long can you walk or run on water or how much force can you hold while do it or how fast can you be if the water become more fast then before or not smooth and steady but hard and faster.]**_

After that Naruto walk to into a different training ground but this training ground, has small cliff that won't work, so after send clone to look at training ground and after find a cliff that Naruto use for a begin and Naruto with ten shadow clone start to work on **Cliff Climbing Practice.**

So after much training and lot of life-death moments and two hold month and ten-hundreds clone later, Naruto finally finished **Cliff Climbing Practice** and master it and finally finished master his hugest chakra control.

Now it time Naruto to work on his all ninja paths, but first it **Elements Technique** , so after found out that he got every single element know to The Ninja World or Element Nations people, **The Great Five Elements - Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water.**

Naruto think what to work on first and main element, he know he got to use **Rinnega** Justu but what for his 'mainly' Elements, he going to use, so Naruto though and after few months, look and seems and read about Elements so but after he story about First Hokage aka Hashirama Senju and second every sage that Ninja World began a sage and how they are only two sage alive right now, a good aka Toad Saga aka Jiraiya of Sannin and evil sage aka White Snake Sage aka Orochimaru.

So Naruto though about two elements that committee to Natural or Earth or Mother Nature, herself, so Naruto start on with Earth Elemental, so after look around the Temple Library and Hidden Leaf Village Library for all and any Earth Elements or Earth Release Techniques or Earth Release Shape Transformation And Nature Transformation books and after found about ten-hundred books about it, some of them useful and some of them not but still useful and use about twenty shadow clone per books about five group of them and after half of them are done, Naruto and his twenties clone work on the first Natural Transformation for Earth Release and this one is taking a leaf and transform into a rock leaf and lots of more Earth Release Natural Transformation that I'm not going to listen because how much are there, so after few months later and Naruto move up to Twenty Place in Ninja School and move to his third year out of five years of Ninja School.

Naruto finally finished the Natural Transformation and it other side aka Shape Transformation from Earth Release.

Now fun will begin aka learning and training all of Earth Release doesn't matter if is Clan Jutsu or Secret Jutsu or Hidden Jutsu or Forbidden Jutsu, Naruto will learn them and master them with his new discovery new training ground underneath The Temple ground.

 ** _(Author Note-If you know about anime - Bleach, then you know what I'm talking about.)_**

So Naruto and only Naruto himself start to work on his Earth Release Jutsu From mostly unpopular and unpowered E-Ranks to mostly popular and powerful S-Ranks and lot of other jutsu to add in it and you may ask why Naruto can work on Jutsu alone and not with his army of shadow clone but what funny in that if you can get memories from shadow clone but not do your self and see how damaging yourself instead, so that why Naruto will not use shadow clone on work on Jutsu.

So Naruto start on his first Earth Release Jutsu and its called.. **."Doton: Sando no Jutsu"** or in english **"Earth Release: Mountainous Earth Technique"** and even explain this technique...The user creates two enormous rock formations that close in on the opponent from opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between.

So Naruto train it and take two days to get hand of it and almost master it but still have lots to work on it. Next technique is.. **."Doton: Iwadatami no Jutsu"** or in English is **'Earth Release: Rock-Tatami Technique'** and it explains is...The user manipulates several flat wide slabs of stone to attack the opponent. Naruto do aging like last time, so after that and in five months, Naruto finally finished with Earth Release Techniques, every single one of them in the world...

And here's a list of them.

 **Third is...Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique**

 **Four is...Earth Release: Hardening Technique**

 **Five is...Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique**

 **Six is...Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique**

 **Seven is...Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique**

 **Eight is...Earth Release: Mudslides Technique**

 **Nine is...Earth Release: Land Gathering Technique**

 **Ten is...Earth Release: Earth Shore Returns**

 **Eleven is...Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears**

 **Twelve is...Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon**

 **Thirteen is...Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide**

 **Fourteen is...Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**

 **Fifteen is...Earth Release: Ground Bedrock**

 **Sixteen is...Earth Release: Moving Earth Core**

 **Seventeen is...Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm**

 **Eighteen is...Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Technique**

 **Nineteen is...Earth Release: Underground Split Technique**

 **Twenty is...Earth Release: Earth Corridor** and more Earth Release Technique like 200, add them up to together and total - 220, none of them are Clan or Hidden or Forbidden Earth Release Techniques

So after Naruto train all of 220 Earth Release Justu and want into his half third year of school.

Naruto though of do something else then Ninjutsu so after much change which paths to choose and Naruto choose Bukijutsu or Weapon Techniques, after looking which weapon to choose he chose Staff Techniques for his main weapon and his secondary weapon technique is Gunbai Technique and his long range and surprise attack is Iron-fan Technique but small one, no bigger ones but what for later so he starts to work on Sword Art Technique

So use about ten clone in 50 group in one style of weapon and Naruto himself in Staff/Sword Style and after looking for five weeks for a fight style and technique and training for one years into his fourth half year of ninja school and work and training and everything until he is up to Jonin or Elite Ninja level to his own answer but to other ninja about middle Chunin level

Then Naruto give him a five months to RR and meet some old friends and classmates and hang out with them or himself alone and have a so called "first ninja mission", deal with the so called "Hyuga Affairs" and save a 'White Eyes Princess' aka Hinata Hyuga from kidnapped and his...first...kill of a enemy ninja from Hidden Cloud Village and didn't start The Fourth Shinobi World War. So yes Naruto has a very funny RR mouths, but it time to go back to work on with his second Elements Ninjutsu aka Water Release Technique,so it mostly the same thing about Earth Release Natural Transformation and Shape Transformation but hold lots different because different parts and little bit more time this one take, Naruto's Earth Release Natural Shape Transformation training, it's taking about one years and five months, well Water Release Natural Shape Transformation, its taking about one years and eight Months.

So after that, Naruto start training his Water Release Techniques but going his last year of Ninja School is going to be hard because how he need to work on his way up to Second place or First Place on Ninja Score Systems and also move in he hang out with his friend and train with them so his. Schedule was very tightly to work on his train Water Release Techniques and other stuff, he needs to be in shape but good things that Naruto learn Multiple Shadow Clones Technique because that helped lots of it.

So no-use Shadow Clone, start to training his Water Release Techniques and unite the final day, and Naruto has less Waters Release Technique then Earth but it still lot of them like 120 of Water Release Techniques so are master and some are not.

So here's is Naruto in his Class room on the last day of Hidden Leaf Ninja School and Finale Exam And Tests.

 **And That the end of the first chapter of This Book and until next times, I'm am VBloodLady and I will see you in next time, bye.**


	2. Genin Exam & Twists & A New Thing

**Chapter Two - Final Exam Tests And Unexpected Twists And A New Thing**

 **Hey guys I'm here to public the second chapter of this book and thank you for the last chapter and please read and like or love or hate it, it your decision not mine and I will see you at the bottom of the chapter. Bye...Let's It Begins Chapter Two.**

 **#Disclaimed I don't own Naruto or anything else that I use in this book.**

 **At Naruto Class Room**

Naruto is sit down on his chair look at a book about _'All Bloodline Limit And Theories' as everyone in class was quite or talk about something or test._

After few minute later the door open and Iruka come in with huge amount of test as he put down the test on his desk, everyone want back to their site and become quite and look at him.

Iruka look up and thought ' _Well this is definitely different then before...They look ready to pass the test or get out of here...'_ then clean his throat and said"Well...Today is the day for The Genin Exams." as everyone nod or just claps their hand then quickly quite down.

Then Iruka said"Okay the first test is your writing and knowing about your village and also looking your surrounding to help you...it has 20 questions and you has one hours." then he quick pass out the test in chunin speed and back to his desk and take out his time-watch to set up for one hour and rises his hand up and look at the clock as the little hard was on 12 then quick put his hand down as everyone start to work on their test.

Naruto look down on his test and see it about basic ninja stuff and improve historical fact of Hidden Leaf.

After ten minutes is over, Naruto and five other people are done and wait for the other to finish.

 **50 minutes laters**

After 50 minutes remaining on the clock and Iruka stop his time-watch and said"Okay everyone the first test is done...well done on it...Okay let's head outside of the school training ground, you can use the window or door or something else to go." then Iruka use his own **Body Flicker Techniques** to leave as well most of the ninja clan heiress or heirs do their clan **Body Flicker Technique** , as some no-ninja clan like civil or ninja children are not in a clan use their only speed thing that a lot of ninja force and regular citizens, who has ninja skills but didn't pass the test or don't want to be a ninja and teach their child or their children friend or their friend children the technique, **Flash Step.**

 ** _(Author- This isn't the Flash Step of Bleach just a less power version of it)_**

Some use the door, others use the window and last one is Naruto, or you think is 'Naruto'?

After few seconds later, Naruto body explode into water and it review a **Water Shadow Clone** , as real Naruto was waiting outside on a tree at School Training Ground.

 **Outside Of School, At School Training Ground**

As Naruto is on tree trunk, read his book as Iruka start the second test aka Weapon Test or **Bukijutsu** and after few minute, Naruto is up after his name call out and Naruto place a both hand cross on his both pants pocket and wait for Iruka hand come down...down it want.

As Naruto throw his each hands out forward as left to right and right to left, as six of 12 Shuriken come out of his hidden weapons seal on both of his pant pocket that you can not see in normal eyesight.

 **Thuck...Thuck...Thuck...Thuck...Thuck...**

And two loud 'Thuck' come out as Naruto's six throwing-stars for his both hands and total of them are 12, and land on the practice dummy as one of each six Shuriken hit it on 'kill-spots' and earn him the fourth one to do it again after other prodigy or genius from oldest yeas or generation but Naruto was first one of his years so to him, it like a win after finish the second test and on to the third test aka Hand-To-Hand Combat or **Taijustu** and after few important or unimportant or unimpressed fights like fan girl versus fan girl,ninja versus civilian or strong people versus not strong people like the those fight then Naruto is call and he is against Hyuga Jien, a breach clan member of Hyuga, who strong on his only way and good fight against Naruto.

 **\-- Naruto Uzumaki vs Jien Hyuga --**

As Naruto want to his side and Jien want to his side as well and do hand seal to show them, that want a practice fight for the test.

Then Naruto and Jien want to their only Fight Style as Jien, who want into **Gentle Fist** of Hyuga's Clan and Naruto to a fight style that Naruto know for look at Earth Release book but found a fight style work for him and also work great for his **Samsara Eyes** as well and it called **Thai Boxing**.

After hearing Iruka shots"Hai!!!"

Then both of them rush forward and start to block or hits each but Naruto do most of the block because **Gentle Fist** , even if it call that, it not gentle at all because if they can hit your

body or anywhere else on the body then your chakra point is close then they hit again then they damage your muscles on your arms as well but that for ninja because they has chakra but it was a human will...do you ever has a muscle pull or grown strong then before or sprain, broken or anything bad happen to your body, that hard very bad, right? Okay then imagine that pain on your body tenfold like 2 tons of weight on you and you have denim or poison inside your body so imagine that...yup that hunt a lot!...Also that will work on demigods or demigoddess but add if you eat lot of Food of God, like two full backpack of them and for gods or goddess or anything beyond that just imagine that you fade away by very slow and painful and time-slow down and even if you are a control time or space, that won't work because for the pain...But Demigod and Demigoddess and Gods and Goddesses and beyond that doesn't exist right...who will ever knows... **.(Author- A big hit of the four and more book head in future if we ever get there.)**

But let go back to they fight because Naruto, who back because his opponent is use **Gentle Fist Art: Sixteen Palms** on Naruto, who block them all then move his fist to his opponent stomach slowly like time slows down then said **"Twins Focus Palms" then to palms Jien on his stomach to push away from Naruto then Naruto quick use a other fight move of Thai Boxing and fourth strong technique of it, then Naruto disappear then appear in front of the Jien, with his both fist back and said"Close Combat" and hit Jien hard and fast and said"Are you having fun?...because I'm am!" then Naruto keep punch as Jien, who get mad and say "Don't don't mock me!!!" then Jien start to fight back before but quick overwhelm his opponent then place his shoulder over Jien neck and hit him quick on his feet to move him down as well, hold him down as Jien quick hit the ground with his hand twice, not before giving up on fight up as Iruka stop the fight and said"Win Naruto Uzumaki!!!" then Naruto let go of him and help him up and as well show a hand seal of approval and respect for well done fight.**

Then Iruka said"Okay everyone can going on the roof of the lunch and break then come back here for they last one test of the exam, okay you are free to go to lunch." then move his hand to sign then, their are free to go.

As the hopeful Genin and Ninja of Hidden Leaf run or walk upstairs to the room top as Naruto, who just want back to a tree that everyone in school called"Second Hokage Tree" because this is a tree that the Second Hokage aka Tobirama Senju use for his first genin squad meeting.

But Naruto use for eat his lunch or read or sometime think a song that inside his mind for some reason.

After Naruto is done finish his lunch and little bit more read of the Kekkei Genkai then stop reading his book because a shadow clone over at Konoha Cemetery and found a young man, an Chunin, who just lost his friend at a mission on land of earth, then walk away into a restaurant with his other friend, all alive but not alive because how they miss their friend or brother to arms, even they know that how life is in Ninja World but Naruto, whose just feel sadness for them, every if they hate him for some reason or other, Naruto like to help them out one way or another, like sing a song to them and maybe even help, Konoha and herself out for lost a other leaf on her tree, but that just Naruto's natural logic of his village, even if his third mother Yoshino Nara say that his first and birth mother was like that as well, but Naruto do believe her but not to much.

So shadow clone quick make active his first and birth mother - **Sound and Song Seal** so everyone in village can here's as well but only Konoha, no one outside of Konoha can't hear it before

disappear to send the information to Naruto as he start to sing a song.

 **[Empty Chair At Empty Table by Eddie Redmayne From Les Misérables - #Disclimer I don't own Les Misérables or the song already.]**

After Naruto finish the song and turn off the seal and send a mouse, who is a shadow clone, who use his own **Transform Technique** , that called different but you will name later on, so no one will know that he got a B-rank Forbidden Technique, back to the restaurant and see that the same group but more happy and normal then before, then it's run to alleyways then quickly transformation into a very special white raven, that flying around Konoha to see the happy people as everyone stop what their's doing and look at the bird because they know what is that bird mean, and who doesn't know what it means, it mean that the legendary and mysterious 'Konoha Mysterious Singer' sing again and watch over us again and forever, then it disappear into a cloud and as clone disappear as well as Naruto smile for well done indeed then start to meditate because a scroll from Toad Saga say 'If you look for a summoning animal that has a possible way to training you into a Sage then meditate then you will find your answer cause you have to learn your inner self.' but Naruto look over other scroll for summoning animal and they point back to The Toad Saga and after talk to Old Man Third about how did Toad Saga found his summoning animal and after answer his question 'why?', very power and proud and honest to the old man, who just believe a crazy idea from a eight years old and tell him the story about it, then after that, Naruto believe him and start to meditate, he know he doing right because old man show him how to do it for an unknowing what Naruto has plan for it, but somehow Naruto can't go to his inner mind or conscious of himself.

So Naruto meditation until the final test began, after hearing Iruka who at the spot for final test, yelling out loud to get Naruto and his classmates over here quicker or they will lose point, after 20 minutes later, all student arrive on time, as Iruka clean his throat and said"Well let's lass and final test begin" then make a ram hand seal and said"Release!" then everyone student head a glass mirror broke in background and it review a group of Konoha Ninja for all rank but not ANBU and Third Hokage wain on other side of the School Training Ground as Iruka explain "This final test is **Ninjutsu** or **Ninja Art** or **Elements Technique**...First all will show basic three ninjutsu of ninja school and if you want your own technique that you learn outside from school and Genins to Jouin And Hokage-Sama and myself will see how you do after that you are done, you will going inside back to class room and wait until we let you pass or...not, understand?" then as everyone nod then Iruka jump backwards to group calling out civilian then no ninja clan member children, lot of civilian do all of them, some done two of them and no other extra ninja art from them, no ninja clan children, all of them done all three and half do extra ninja art but to E-rank up to D-rank nothing but excited for one ninja girl aka Ami Uzaki who do a sword technique from Konoha knows very well and perform perfect of the technique, this make Ami pass with flying color as well.

Then next is heiress turn just three of them, Frist is Hyuga's Clan Heiress Hinata Hyuga who use a regular three then her extra ninja art is **Gentle Fist Art: Third-Six Palms** on a unknown and unname Jouin ninja, after her was done and to the group to wait for her other girlfriends.

As second Heiress from Yamanaka Clan is up next and her name is Ino Yamanaka, who do all three technique and also her extra technique after called an unknown and unname Chuin ninja because she claims that she can take over his or her mind easy then quick use her clan only hand seal, everyone else expect her two other girlfriends, to use her clan mainly technique **Mind Body Switch Technique** on her opponent but nope!, Ino use a her other clan technique Minds Clone Switch Technique on her opponent as both of they walk to Hokage and said"Ino Yamanaka, Ninja Student, reporting to duty, Lord Hokage!", both of them say together as Hokage nod and Ino end her technique and walk to Hinata and wait for their other girlfriends, as Chunin just shake his head and want back to his group.

After few minute talk in quite about two heiress of two clan ninja art as Iruka call out last girl wait.

As this pink hair girl name Sakura Haruno walk to the spot and, this is girl is heiress of Haruno Civilian/Ninja Clan, after doing three regular techniques and her extra technique and very powerfully and loud one, am I add, this technique is her clan female member only special technique because only Female Haruno Civil/Ninja Clan has this ability and this isn't an **Bloodline Limit** like eyes or elements, no it's a voice and sound ability that they has for lot time, lot of people called this ability, **Hypersonic**

As Sakura focus her chakra to her throat and thought **_'Canary Cry'_** then yell out loud as sound scream come out of her mouth at the ground and destroy everything.

After she is done and walk to her girlfriend and want to the middle of two girl and place her arms around Hinata and Ino hip as they lean in close to her and walk away from shock and surprise group of people and heirs expect for Naruto, who just rolled his eyes away from their shock and smile bright at three heiress, who are in a three-ways lesbian relationship, as everyone thought _'All three are together...Damm I didn't see this coming and their are heiress, who are lesbian and 12-13 years old...well the age does matter because their are going to pass, no matter what happens, are a adults.'_ expected for Naruto who look at everyone else a shake his head and sigh.

After few minute, Iruka called out first heirs and this boy is Kiba Inuzuka, son of Tsume Inuzuka and also Naruto other mother.

As Kiba walk up to the group with his ninja dog and do regular three ninjutsu and his exact technique is his clan technique that everyone in Konoha know, after finish doing the seal then want on four leg like a dog and his ninja dog jump on his back and Kiba said **"Beast Human Clone Technique"** then one Kiba became two Kiba then they run to a group of rock that, Kiba's older sister, Hana Inuzuka, place them with help a Earth Release Technique.

After two Kiba was two feet away from the rocks and said **"Fang Rotating Fang"** then they jump in air and roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape at group of rock and destroy them then walk back to group and nod to all of them and walk back inside the classroom before has a two soldier pill form their mom make them and to keep for extra change or power and speed.

Then Iruka called next person, a boy, who is the heirs of Aburame Clan, whose has a very great connection to insects and everything that look like an insect or is a insects, and this silence boy is Shino Aburame, who walk up to group and do three regular basis technique and then his extra technique, other clan technique and this one call, **Secret Technique: Insect Gathering** , as everyone single insect from one half miles away from Shino, come to him from fly or jump or walk or underground, anywhere the insects will answer his call after they make two feet high tornado around Shion then rise one figure to the remaining group of rock and five tree behind that and ground then said very clear and easy **"Secret Technique: Insects World Methods"** , then all of insects move to the middle of a spot then the insect combined together to create a gigantic sphere of branching then they lunch all around the ground and destroy tree and rock then Shino move his hand up into a crash ball as the insect explore and make one gigantic circle in the ground then Shino let go of the insects then bow down to the group as did everyone who nod back to him as he walk back to the classroom.

Then next is Shikamaru Nara, heirs of Nara clan, who just lazy walk to group then do three technique and his clan technique aka **Shadow Imitation Technique** for his extra technique to stop a Chuin and Jouin in place and walk away and stop for his best friend and brother in arms finish because he thought it to troublesome to do any else as everyone shake their heads and thought'Damm Nara', don't get me wrong a Nara clan members are lazy and sleepy people, but do not fool yourself to a Nara or even a child Nara because most of them has I.Q over 100 extra heat and his son, who has I.Q over 200 or 500, thus they are most smart and calm and very deathly and power person in Ninja World if you push them enough.

Next is Shikamaru Nara best friend and most important thing is brother in arms, Choji Akimichi, heirs of Akimichi Clan and Coming Sixteenth Head of the Akimichi Clan, who walk frontward with his finish barbecue chips then throw entire bag to his friend to hold the do basic three technique and do his clan secret technique, **Multi-Size Technique** then use his other technique, **Human Bullet Tank Technique** , to roll at a wall of concrete from a unknown ninja then destroy it then want though it then quick trunk around and complete destroy the wall and stop at his original spot then bow his head to everyone then walk to Shikamaru, who some how a full bags of barbecue chips and his entire one is mysterious disappear...OK...On to next one, second to last.

Iruka called out 'The Last And loyal Uchiha Clan' and 'The Village in the Leaves True Prince' from civilian if you believe that, because we know who is the 'True Prince of Hidden Leaf', right?...Okay let use continue, as the heirs of Uchiha Clan and only Uchiha alive in Konoha because Sasuke older brother, Itachi Uchiha, slaughtered their clan in one night aka Uchiha Clan Massacre, as hidden leaf call it, walk up to the group then quick do the three technique, and his other extra technique is his clan favorite technique, let me show it will be better.

After Sasuke do finish his hand seal and place a his 'bird hand seal' close to his mouth and thought _ **'Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'**_ then breathe out a side of a horse fireball and send fireball away from him to leave a mark on ground then Sasuke quick other set of hand seal then though **_'White Fire Release: Phoenix Saga Fire Technique'_** , then throw out volley of small white fireball from his mouth and throw them around himself so the group of people can see that he use to if group of enemy around him then again other set of hand seal then shout out **"Green Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique"** then Sasuke expelling from his mouth a severel dragon-headed green fireballs. Then Sasuke's last technique is very powerful and show them that Sasuke inherited other bloodline from Uchiha clan that is is very rare to get it, **Multi-Flame Color,** after taking out his kunai with air-string tie around them and throw around a very hug concrete boulder then do his last hand seal and place his hand seal next to his mouth then said **"Black Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique"** , as black flamethrower want thought string to Concentrate Boulder then it catching the rock on flame after it explode into small bits and some black fire remain from the technique after Sasuke snap his finger together, black fire disappear into the air and Sasuke walk away from the group and Naruto, who is last one, then start to disappear into his clan very own **Body Flicker Technique** , of those who has **The Multi-Flame Colors** , and the technique Sasuke's use **Rainbow Fire Body Flicker Technique** .

Then Iruka called out for Naruto, who start to walk in of training ground away from the group then do the first basic technique, **Clone Technique,** whose just are shadow of the people, not real thing.

Next one is **Body Replacement Technique,** who Naruto switch place between block of wood to dodge incoming kunai from Iruka.

Then next is **Transformation Technique** , is a justu to transform into duplicate of the person they choose, but is not regular as of the hit or small move of attack could transform them back to their normal self, but something different Naruto's **Transformation Technique** and the original one, Naruto's transform is real life, not an fake like to regional one, so Naruto can become anyone or anything alive or not...human or animal or objects...or maybe even more thing in time future...like he watcher you right now or you are 'Naruto'?...OK...enough of me maybe sacred you or maybe...let's go back to story...But is there a way to make Naruto, whose a black cat, back to his normal self cause you hit him on head right, well no there isn't way that other people can transform Naruto back to his normal self but only Naruto can do it, that all, and what name of this technique is called from other people, who know the truth about Naruto's Transform Technique...let's us see it, as Naruto made one hand seal and said **"Transformation Technique",** but thought to himself **'Shape Shifter',** then Naruto shape shifter into a perfect Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and also his signature weapon and his voice was perfect as well then Naruto shifts back to his normal self.

Iruka Said"Okay Naruto you are done with three academy basic technique, now you can you other exact technique for extra credit and show us how powerful are you." Then Naruto nod then move to quick two hands seal then his both hand into a ball then Naruto said **"Water Release: Rain Dance"** then water from ground and air come out and want to his hand to form a water ball, sits of bigger circle inside his hand circle then Naruto throw upward to sky then it start to rain slowly and calmly, then Naruto smile at his so called"Performance" then start to long hand seals, that the group of ninja know very well enough to which water technique next one, after forty-four hand seals later, Naruto said **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"** , as the rain water spine around Naruto to make Japanese water dragon, everyone from group though it going to move forward like a wave, like it will normal do, well...Not!

This Japanese water dragon start to transform into a living animal water dragon and move around Naruto to protect him from anything that attack and act like a little puppy to...Naruto, then Naruto start to make other set of hand seals.

 **[Author Note - here's a link of the water dragon picture that I use from Google Images - images4./image/photos/16700000/Water-Dragon-water-dragons-16725742-538-750.jpg - Note end]**

After ten hand seals later and Naruto said **"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Technique"** , as a dragon made from the ground come out then transform into a Japanese earth dragon and act like the water dragon and move around the other way to protect Naruto from danger or harm to him.

 **[Author Note - Here's link for Japanese earth dragon image - http/pm1./6448/1d734a5449ff0a466b338207a1b16b4584906968_hq.jpg - Note end]**

Then Naruto command his twin dragon to apart from Naruto then something happen, as group of ninja now know how Naruto is doing this because those are ninja who knows very well much of the ninja world and most importantly - Naruto former clan aka **Uzumaki Clan** or more pacifically The legendary bloodline eyes technique that everyone know - **Rinnegan or Samsara Eyes** as well knows, but why they think of that, well it maybe because Naruto Uzumaki, **'True Princes of Village Hidden by Tree Leaves'** and **Uzumaki Clan** only country, **Land of Whirlpool,** and their ninja village, **The Village Hidden in the Eddies** , and thus he is also soul heir of **Land of Whirlpool** , thus making him, **'Princes Of The Village Hidden in the Eddies'** , because Naruto inherited from his first and birth mother , Kushina Uzumaki, **Red Hot-Blooded Demon** or **Habanero** and **'Former Princess Of Village Hidden by Tree Leaves The Village Hidden in the Eddies'** , but why I'm saying this well because right now is active his **Samsara Eyes** and unknown to Naruto and group of ninja expect Third Hokage or **The Professor,** that everyone call him in battle and out of the battle, that he unconscious using a technique that admitted come into your mind and soul and this technique called **Creation Of All Things Technique** , a technique that **God Sage Of Six Paths** use to creating the nine tails beast but Naruto using different then legend says, he used to make a power and legendary bloodline and equal to legendary **Samsara Eyes** , and this nature transformation bloodline limit is **Mokuton(Wood Release/Style).**

Then Naruto slowly and carefully made hand seal of Snake to Ram to Hara to Dog to Technique specific hand seal then say in covenant and calmly voice from a Uzumaki clan member that you ever heard and he says.

 **"Secret Wood Release: Wooden Dragon Technique"**

Then from underground and trees around Naruto become the legendary technique from **First Hokage** , Hashirama Senju, an Chinese wooden dragon come out behind Naruto then it transform into a alive animal and move around Naruto and Water Earth Dragon then want up high and stand tell and its yellowish eyes, that hits of chakra and natural, look at you and your move and also protect Naruto and other dragons like if their were its or 'her' children and 'she' is the mother of all water, wood, forests, earth, natural dragons.

 **[Author Note - Here's the link for the wooden dragon - http/pre11./3728/th/pre/i/2015/260/b/d/ancient_earth_dragon_by_rinboz-d8lns1i.jpg - Note end]**

then Naruto move his hand as water dragon fly up to sky and disappear then earth and stone dragon melt down underground and disappear as well then wooden dragon look at Na with sadness face and Naruto smile and said "You can't stay with me, we will be getting unwanted attention...go, I will be fine then later we will talk and play to you, next time." then wooden dragon nod sadly with 'her' yellowish eyes start to lower down in bright then broke apart and place the tree and ground as Naruto, who has tears in his eyes but wipe them away then stop rain then Naruto bow down like a prince or princess will do, to the group.

Then Naruto walk away from them and to his classroom.

As group of ninja talk about everything happen and agree, whose will pass or not, after two full hour, everyone agrees, then they leave to do their regular business or thing that they are doing.

Then Iruka use **Body Flicker Technique** to appear in front of his class then said"Okay everyone, after two hours, I agree whose pass or not, and here's who pass or not...Hinata Hyuga,Pass, Ino Yamanaka, Pass, Sakura Haruno, Pass and those three ninja girl that I called are first three-way ninja girl of the year in Konoha history, nice job girls...Kiba Inuzuka, Pass, Shino Aburame, Pass, Shikamaru Nare, Pass, Choji Akimichi, Pass, Sasuke Uchiha, Pass and lastly Naruto Uzumaki, Pass...Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, after much disagree and agree for one hour starts...I declare that Ninja of The year for this year of Konoha is..."

 ** _That end of the second chapter of this book and yes a huge cliff hanger at end, yes I'm very evil and means, and I hope you like or love or hate or something like that, but this is your decision not mine, and you, guys, are going to but who win Rookie Ninja of The Years, if you read the whole chapter...This is VBloodLady, I'm am sign out and off, good bye everyone, see you later on Chapter Three - The Ninja Of The Years and More training on Mokuton Ninjutsu And 'Forbidden Scroll Acr'...seed you later, bye!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Ninja Of Years & Forbidden Scroll

**Chapter Three - The Ninja Of Years And 'Forbidden Scroll' Arc**

 **Hey there's people in , who is read this book and how you been? I'm good if you ask me and I back to give you an other chapter of this story also I hope you love or like or maybe even want more, I don't know, and I will see you at the button of this chapter...Let's us start this!!!**

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, after very much disagree and agree...The Ninja Of Years is...Two-way ties, you, Naruto and Sasuke are the first ever two ninja of years that hidden leaf history ever have...well done, boys...Okay after that is Genins Exam is done and finish...All of you has one month off before you all begin your ninja career...you may think or ask 'why' because during this month an meeting with Hokage-Sama, and I and all of Jouin, older or new will think about a team that you will have...Until then you has one month to be a civilian and has funny or something you like to do until you go back to your ninja career...good luck and good bye guys and girls, I will see you in village, not as teacher to student but as equal partner and brother/sister in arms...And mostly important...May Will Of Fire be with you"said Iruka as nod that they are dismissed now as all former ninja student leave and when with their families or clan and celebrate.

As for Naruto who just smile at families and their celebrate then whisper _'Water Body Flicker Technique'_ then Naruto body explode into water then water disappear into air.

 ** _\-- Ground Training 25 --_**

As a body of water appear on ground of training ground then it from into a body then Naruto's body appear.

Naruto then want into his meditate state then inside his mind, Naruto though about how his family but more pacifically...his mothers, yes you heard me mothers as more then one because his mothers in hidden leaf tell him that he got more then one mother but didn't not tell him how many mothers that he got then after few days later until Naruto get over his shock and his six mother tell him about a story that his six mothers teacher, who is Tsunade Senju of Sannin and Hidden Leaf Princess, a powerful medical ninja takes all of Naruto's mothers after five years of get married to Naruto's father, which they say that Naruto is not ready to know who is his father name but Naruto doesn't care why because Naruto got to know one way or another, on later date.

Back to Naruto's mothers story, after five years of marriage and all of them and his father want a new addition to their family, after Tsunade, who look and search for five months for a way after she finally found the perfect technique for them then after she took group of eggs out of them and cut out a pie of the egg and use the technique that they don't know name because Tsunade doesn't want them to know about it, to makes five new eggs then after place the five eggs inside of his first mother and her name is Kushina Uzumaki, very powerful and amazing ninja girl that they even seem with their life, womb and his momma, because that what Naruto calls her, cause she is his first mother, and his father has sex and his other mothers add their chakra to Kushina so they are there as well, as Naruto who heard this has a green and very bight red face just like Kushina hair and his other mothers cuddle and kiss him for his cuteness.

After two months, Kushina was pregnant and everything else until his birth was peaceful and perfect of twelve month because Kushina who is Third Human Sacrifice of Nine Tails Fox and something happen on his birth then they tell their point of view of Naruto birth and Nine Tails Attack then his father, found them and bring them to a place with Kushina who using her chakra chain to hold down Nine Tails Fox then his father say that he and Fourth Five Shadow, who also his father best friend, use a forbidden technique to summon The Death God to seal Demon Fox inside of Naruto and after Kushina say her goodbye and give her harem Sister last kiss and her last and final advice to him then his father and Fourth seal Demon Fox inside of Naruto and their souls into Death God stomach and Death God give his momma free pass to Afterlife for better afterlife, then after all of his mothers take care of him but some of them are very powerful people in the world that will kill him so after that only they will stay inside of Hidden Leaf and him, while his other mothers who leave and try to support them best they can but after five year later, one of his mothers contract them and say about half of his mothers died to Hidden Mist and Hidden Stone, cause Hidden Mist hate Uzumaki clan, very much and will do anything to kill off any trace to their power and worst enemy that every has aka his momma, Kushina Uzumaki because how she kill off half of their forces in Third Ninja World War, but in Hidden Stone side is because for his father and his best friend, Fourth Fire Shadow kills an entire two platoon of hidden stone ninjas during Three Ninja World War.

So after Naruto head that his own father and The Fourth Fire Shadow seal Nine tails fox inside of him but after his two mothers, who are died, tell him that his father doesn't want to seal Fox inside of him but Naruto is only Uzumaki clan member, that was born that day because only a Uzumaki clan can had Nine Tails Fox inside him/her, and after he that Naruto hate to his father stop but still have some little bit of hate because he left his mothers, and that bigger fuck you to face to Naruto, so Naruto want to Hurt him but not too much just little bit or maybe more, but after hearing about half of his mothers die because two hidden village can't give up to his momma and his father do in war but come on it's a war so yes there are a lot of killing but his other parents didn't do enough kill like other people in war, right?

Naruto hates born to them to kill his family and his mothers own harem sister, so watch out Hidden Mist and Hidden Stone, you just awake something very powerful and strong and make angry at then.

So Naruto whisper out loud and said"Hey mommies if you are out there in world just you wait till I get power and strong enough, I will found you a take you back home to us, just you wait... And I will always love you so much until the end of time." then Naruto place his hand into an Ram seal and send 'though waves' concerns chakra to his mothers out their in the world.

 **\-- Somewhere Else --**

As twelve woman who doing something right now, stop and feel a wave of chakra in air to them and close their eyes and thought _'Well that its a surprise...that is my Fishcake/Maelstrom/Prince/Baby Boy Chakra?'_ then six of them who are not inside of Hidden Leaf Village though 'Well will meet again in later time or future, My little boy' then all of twelve women make half ram sealChapter Three - The Ninja Of Years And 'Forbidden Scroll' Arc

Hey there's people in Wattpad, who is read this book and how you been? I'm good if you ask me and I back to give you a other chapter of this story also I hope you love or like or maybe even want more, I don't know, and I will see you at the button of this chapter...Let's us start this!!!

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, after very much disagree and agree...The Ninja Of Years is...Two-way ties, you, Naruto and Sasuke are the first ever two ninja of years that hidden leaf history ever have...well done, boys...Okay after that is Genins Exam is done and finish...All of you has one month off before you all begin your ninja career...you may think or ask 'why' because during this month, Hokage-Sama, and I and all of Jouin, older or new will think about a team that you will have...Until then you has one month to be a civilian and has funny or something you like to do until you go back to your ninja career...good luck and good bye guys and girls, I will see you in village, not as teacher to student but as equal partner and brother/sister in arms...And mostly important may Will Of Fire be with you"said Iruka as nod that they can leave now as all former ninja student leave and when with their families or clan and celebrate.

As for Naruto who just smile at families and their celebrate then whisper 'Water Body Flicker Technique' then Naruto body explode into water then water disappear into air.

\-- Ground Training 25 --

As a body of water appear on ground of training ground then it from into a body then Naruto's body appear.

Naruto then want into his meditate state then inside his mind, Naruto though about how his family but more pacifically...his mothers, yes you heard me mothers because his mothers in hidden leaf tell him that he got more then one mother but didn't not tell him how many mothers that he got then after few days later until Naruto get over his shock and his six mother tell him about a story that his six mothers teacher, who is Tsunade Senju of Sannin and Hidden Leaf Princess, a powerful medical ninja takes all of Naruto's mothers after five years of get married to Naruto's father, which they say that Naruto is not ready to know who is his father name but Naruto doesn't care why because Naruto got to know one way or another.

Back to Naruto's mothers story, after five years of marriage and all of them and his father want a new addition to their family, after Tsunade, who look and search for five months for a way after she finally found the perfect technique for them then after she took group of eggs out of them and cut out a pie of the egg and use the technique that they don't know name because Tsunade doesn't want them to know about it, to makes five new eggs then after place the five eggs inside of his first mother and her name is Kushina Uzumaki, very powerful and amazing ninja girl that they even seem with their life, womb and his momma, because that what Naruto calls her, cause she is his first mother, and his father has sex and his other mothers add their chakra to Kushina so they are there as well, as Naruto who heard this has a green and very bight red face just like Kushina hair and his other mothers cuddle and kiss him for his cuteness.

After two months, Kushina was pregnant and everything else until his birth was peaceful and perfect of twelve month because Kushina who is Third Human Sacrifice of Nine Tails Fox and something happen on his birth then they tell their point of view of Naruto birth and Nine Tails Attack then his father, found them and bring them to a place with Kushina who using her chakra chain to hold down Nine Tails Fox then his father say that he and Fourth Five Shadow, who also his father best friend, use a forbidden technique to summon The Death God to seal Fox inside of Naruto and after Kushina say her goodbye and give her harem Sister last kiss and her last and final advice to him then his father and Fourth seal Fox inside of Naruto and their souls into Death God stomach and Death God give his momma free pass to Afterlife, then after all of his mothers take care of him but some of them are very powerful people in the world that will kill you so after that only they will stay inside of Hidden Leaf and him, while his other mothers who leave and try to support them best they can but after five year later, one of his mothers contract them and say about half of his mothers died to Hidden Mist and Hidden Stone, cause Hidden Mist hate Uzumaki clan, very much and will do anything to kill off any trace to their power and worst enemy that every has aka his momma Kushina Uzumaki because how she kill of their forces in Third Ninja World War,but in Hidden Stone side is because for his father and Fourth Fire Shadow kills a entire two platoon of hidden stone ninjas during Three Ninja World War.

So after Naruto head that his own father and The Fourth Fire Shadow seal Nine tails fox inside of him but after his two mothers, who are died, tell him that his father doesn't want to seal Fox inside of him but Naruto is only Uzumaki clan member, that was born that day because only a Uzumaki clan can had Nine Tails Fox inside him/her, and after he that Naruto hate to his father stop but still have some little bit of hate because he left his mothers, and that bigger fuck you to face to Naruto, so Naruto want to Hurt him but not too much just little bit or maybe more, but after hearing about half of his mothers die because two hidden village can't give up to his momma and his father do in War but come on it's a war so yes there are a lot of killing but his parents didn't do enough kill like other people from before war right?

Naruto hates born to them to kill his family and his mothers own harem sister, so watch out Hidden Mist and Hidden Stone, you just awake something very powerful and strong and make angry at then.

So Naruto whisper out loud and said"Hey mommies if you are out there in world just you wait till I get power and strong enough, I will found you a take you back home to us, just you wait... And I will always love you so much until the end of time." then Naruto place his hand into a Ram seal and send 'though waves' concerns chakra to his mothers out their in the world.

 ** _\-- Somewhere Else --_**

As twelve woman who doing something right now, stop and feel a wave of chakra in air to them and close their eyes and thought _'Well its that a surprise...that is my Fishcake/Maelstrom/Prince/Baby Boy Chakra?'_ then six of them who are not inside of Hidden Leaf Village though _'Well will meet again in later time or future, My little boy'_ then all of twelve women make half ram seals and send out their own 'though wave' concerns chakra back to their child.

 _ **\-- Back To Naruto --**_

As Naruto meditate then feel twelve different color of chakra to him then smile about the feels of chakra then after few months later, he has a confusing face, how did he feel or sense the chakra or different chakra color then though _'Hum...am I a sense ninja? mmmm maybe just maybe...but let me just make clear check...to mommy Hannah_ ' then Naruto run out of the training ground to Yamanaka Flower Shops to found his mommy Hannah daughter and his step-sister, yes mostly of Naruto mothers got married again, cause his father tell them so they won't get lonely and no one will be specialist about their family and also Naruto doesn't care about his mothers got remarry or they have children with different man, he still know that they will always and forever love his father until the end of the time and they say after all of their harem sister return or Naruto to bring them back they will become family again.

As Ino ask Naruto what he doing here and say that he need to speak her mother about something about his momma cause their are best friend and apparently sister, after Ino yelling out to her mother that Naruto is here and need to talk about something about his mother, after Hannah Yamanaka come down stairs and seems Naruto and his new headband and smile then walk to him and momma bear hug him and said"That your parents will be proud", unknown to Ino, Hannah added by all of Naruto parents not two main one, after explain Ino about how she know Naruto and his parents and also she and other five woman are Naruto godmother, even though it was a very long lies but Ino who didn't know about lies take as true then tell her mother.

"So that means that I am kind of related to Naruto?" then her mother nod her head to her daughter then take Naruto to her own room for her and her own girlfriend that they can hang out or talk to Naruto if need be.

After want to room and active very powerful silent seal so no one can hear or see or anything about their attack then Hannah who pick up Naruto because how he is very small of his age about 5;9 feet tall, Hannah is about 6;9 feet tall, but Naruto who doesn't like it just pout at her, who she just smile then walk to the couch then talk about what wrong or something matter after Naruto explain nothing matter and tell her that do she feel very strong and powerful but for familial chakra little bit ago then she nod then Naruto tell her and how he feel or sense the chakra and can 'seems' different color of chakra and can he be a sense ninja and want to make sure he was right so he come here then after Hannah say maybe he is one but she not sure so she going to get him a books about Sense Ninja and the technique but after few moment of momma/baby boy time cause it been since five week that she doesn't have a turn, this made Hannah's face in sadness and pouting at it then she change bad to normal as Naruto just look with sweat drop about one of his momma.

So after active a slow down time seal, so one hour inside room can feel like five minute outside ,so after two hour or ten minute outside, and Naruto leave Yamanaka House, want back to training ground.

After getting there then Naruto read the books about Sense Ninja and The Sensing Technique then look over his notes, his bookmark and the books all over again then Naruto though of Sensing Technique - The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobi to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors - then Naruto look at the nine book and last books in back, there's an storage seal and note from his mommy Hannah, to him and the notes say **_'Here a technique that Sister Kushina Clan use but she doesn't use, and I don't know why... Love your mommy Hannah to you...My Prince'_** after Naruto who has biggest blush on his face and unlock the seal and read out loud the technique.

 **"Mind's Eyes Of Kaguya"**

 ** _[Author Note - this is little different technique then Karin Uzumaki, a other descent from Uzumaki clan and former sound ninja - Mind Eyes of Kagura, that is her own sense technique but this is a Uzumaki Clan hidden technique okay - Note End]_**

After reading how it work and hand seal then Naruto make 40 Shadow Clone who make a circle around him then make any large circle around him then some of them want to tree and some of them use Water Element to hidden in river or Earth Elements inside the ground or rock.

Then three week end and two week until Naruto's Ninja Career beginning, Naruto train his sense technique to increase his range up to two miles away from him and Naruto found something very interesting and important if he see a Shadow Clone to his two miles limit, then his sense increase to two miles again with help from clone and Naruto can ever sense people who are unground or touch ground or next to rock and even feel them inside of water or next year to it or stand up top of it but that take very much focus because his body still not use to stand still for a long time, even if Naruto is still doing meditate to his train, his body still move around lots, and he doesn't even know why.

So right now Naruto is work on his sense technique cost of chakra so Naruto can waste less chakra but Naruto was about to be done then he 'feel' or sense a very evil and familiar chakra and also a other chakra but this one is nice and peace, no like other one then Naruto make a single hand seal to focus his sense at chakra then few minute later.

Naruto's eyes sudden open then whisper "Iruka-sensei" then start to run to where is Iruka chakra is at then jump to tree and tree branch and add chakra to his legs to go faster than before.

 **\-- Unknown Place, Next To A Wooden Shack --**

As Iruka Umino was sit his back on a tree side and has five ninja stars stab into his arms and legs so he can't move around, and how done this to him, well that will be Chuin ninja from Hidden Leaf and Iruka best friend but something more than that, Naruto's number one heater and person who set up the annual 'Fox Hunt' that people of Hidden Leaf do, cause this person and some other people in civilian council member, tell the people of Hidden Leaf about Naruto is reincarnation or more short term reborn of Nine Tails Fox in 'human form', and this person name is...

"Dammit why are you doing this,Mizuki!!"said a almost unconscious Iruka to his former best friend, Mizuki Miki, who has two Fūma Shuriken (Windmill of Shadow) ties to a ninja string on his back and also has The Scroll of Seals or in short term Forbidden Scroll, since has almost every single forbidden technique that Hidden Leaf.

[Warring...Warring...Four Wall Broke]

Okay let us past from the main to story and let me about why Forbidden Technique are not to use for person own game to get power or maybe become immortal, yes immortal beings can easily killed their-self or just vanish into nothing or maybe just destroy the earth and someone very powerful beings can awake and rule every single Damm dimension in know fucking universe, and here what does it mean about Forbidden Technique

Kinjutsu (禁術, Literally meaning:Forbidden Techniques) are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used.

This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in one of three categories:

1.) Techniques that cause harm to the user themselves or others, such as are some that cannot avoid self-harm/sacrifice, such as Dead Demon Consuming Seal or Creation Rebirth. The backfire is watching their love ones or family or children burn alive and eat be their evil self, over and over again and again again again until the end of time or universe itself.

2.) Techniques that violate the laws of nature (e.g. God-Sage Of Sixth Path Rinnegan Paths aka Outer Path -- Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, who can review lot of people then died after that technique is done, and the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which reincarnates the dead with a human sacrifice and the dead are nothing then mindless killing machine that maybe can kill user and everyone in world, innocent or not, be kill.)

3.) Certain techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage, such as the total destruction of a village and end with the death of everyone in it, thus the great moral ramifications of its potential lead many to labelling it as a forbidden technique (e.g. the Fury technique, which appeared a technique that could wipe out and entire village or some little bit of mistake happen then entire world destroy or just wipe out.)

Despite being banned, the mere use of these techniques generally does not carry any legal consequences in respects to the village they're used in, except those brought on by the techniques themselves. However, their use is heavily frowned upon, especially those techniques that violate nature. On the other hand, researching on and creating kinjutsu are punishable, as White Snake Sage and a unknown ninjas were both forced to flee Hidden Leaf after being caught using live people as guinea pigs to be immortal or just become a 'perfect ninja' in their mind, while Deidara, an S-Rank Missing Ninja was forced to leave Hidden Stone when he stole a Forbidden Technique to develop his passion of art or in similar's terms to know where people a.k.a creature an explosion or bombs or anything that like that... (THIS ENTIRE EXPLAIN IT Brought to you by Naruto./wikia/Kinjutsu and add some stuff by me...

Now then after you learn how much dangerous are Forbidden Technique in Naruto Universe, Let's go back to The Story...

[Warring...Warring...Four Wall Broke Stop]

"Hahahahahaha you ask 'why...why did I does this' it because for power and Fame that's why I did it ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha!!"said Mizuki, who laugh like madman, yes madman I say!!!

After few more laugh like a evil person or very dumb person,I don't know I really don't know.

Then Iruka just fall conscious few moment after 'Madman' stop laugh.

"Well...Iruka, My former Best Friend, I will say this is goodbye but I can't let you live because you know that is was me...so goodbye."said Mizuki, who took out a curve dagger then speed-walk to Iruka and rise his hand up then land down to Iruka to finish blow...Not before heading a voice that Mizuki very much hate for it.

"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"

As five ninja stars head to Mizuki then sudden the five ninja stars transform into five thousand ninja star shadow clone heat to Mizuki who, quick take his windmill of shadow to block some of them then jump back to dodger rest of them had it his way, that they land on ground to make line in front of conscious Iruka.

Mizuki look around the tree to found his enemy then see a shadow of person then said"There's you are!" then throw his weapon at shadow and hit it but voice behind him said"Who are you throwing at, anyway" then Mizuki look behind and found at top a tree branch, our hero, Naruto, who look calm and collected.

"So why are you doing here, you brat."said Mizuki, with some much hate in his voice.

"Oh just some doing something here and there and also found two Chuin, who are fighting and one of them are conscious and other one is not and also has Forbidden Scroll' next to him, so what are you doing now, traitor", not before Mizuki can respond, Naruto, who quickly lunch out an hidden Kunai mechanism, it an thing that allows the user to instantly extend and retract Kunai from their sleeve using into a battle or in this case, lunch a kunai at the enemy very fast and easy to well just in Naruto case cause how he use very much everything single time and Naruto is master of its, head to Mizuki headband to make straight line across from Leaf Symbol to maker him a Hidden Leaf Missing Ninja, well Mizuki distract by Naruto, a shadow clone jump down behind the tree that has conscious Iruka then pick him up carefully and slowly then jump away from them so shadow clone can heal him with Naruto's second Medical Ninja Art Technique that one of his mothers taught him so he can heal him in middle of battle or allies like this situation.

But back to battle, as Mizuki look at Naruto with anger and hatred then whisper 'Dammit how this thing so strong...', but Naruto heard him and said"What are you whisper about?" then that push Mizuki to far.

"I'M WHISPER ABOUT HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG AND NINJA AND ALIVE AFTER ALL THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS AND THE 'FOX HUNT', THAT I PUT TOGETHER, YOU FUCK DUMB DEMON FOX BRAT, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE BECAUSE THE THIRD HOKAGE AND ALL NINJA IN THIS VILLAGE DIDN'T KILL YOU, SO FOUR HOKAGE AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DIED DURING YOUR ATTCK AND MY FAMILY AND PREGNANT WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD THAT YOU FUCK KILL FIRST!!!!...SO DIE YOU FUCKING DEMON FOX"Shout out loud Mizuki, who took out his last Windmill Of Shadow then throw at Naruto, who has Rinnegan on and just think what he say, as Windmill of Shadow come close to Naruto and about to hits him... But its was stop by a material like thing, this material like thing is something new to everyone it all kind of wood around the world that make a wooden hard out of tree a block Windmill of Shadow as Naruto, who place his hand front so his hand can stop it.

Mizuki saw this happen and take step back then he can hear a low voice from Naruto then voice rise up.

"So it was you that every single day when I was younger has assassins after me and also was you make my birthday into a worst day of my life and start the 'Fox Hunt'?"said Naruto who look down at ground then Mizuki said"Yes that was me doing everything that could kill you during your young years, so what are you going to do about it."

Then Naruto place his hand at Mizuki, then said"Well nothing just this!!!" then two larger, long and fast,power wooden tentacle come out to a tree next to Naruto and lunch at him as Mizuki quick made hand seal then said"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall" then he spit out a line of mud to make an mud wall to block the wooden tentacle but Naruto said"Oh no you don't!" then move his other hand at mud wall then move it down then mud wall sudden submerge down so Mizuki will not have cover.

Wooden tentacle get Mizuki's body around him to tie him up and rise him up then Naruto walk before slow to him as wooden tentacle move to his high then Naruto said"Before you try to say that I had Nine Tails Fox seal inside of me and try to shock me, don't cause that won't work because I already know that from my family...So let's cut to the chase, who tell you to get the 'Forbidden Scroll'...mmmmm?" then Mizuki just spit blood at Naruto face, not before a small wooden tentacle stop the blood heat to him.

Naruto shack his head and said"You shouldn't do that." then a small wooden tentacle come out from the two large tentacle, then its launch to Mizuki neck and and attach to Mizuki neck then send a chakra wave to his brain then Mizuki sudden talk about who give him this job, why he get and other stuff like about 'Fox Hunt' and whose is working with him to start it and other unimportant stuff, then chakra wave stop and small tentacle detach from his neck and disappear into the larger wooden tentacle then Naruto smile very very nice and sweet at Hidden Leaf traitor then do a bow his head to him and said"Thank you for your tell your secrets to me but goodbye and also good luck tomorrow at Hidden ANBU Torture And Interrogation Force or TI ANBU." then before Mizuki who still has headache, for wooden tentacle attach to his neck, say anything at Naruto, who just snap his fingertip as the wooden tentacle spin around like spider arms to make cocoon out of wood, not before Naruto shack his head about think...those thing!!!, then after wooden cocoon submerge unground then Naruto walk to the forbidden scroll and pick up and place across his back, like a certain pervert sage toad that we all know, then look at the wooden tentacle somewhat has an alien/dragon head top of tentacle look around or at him for...more...order like a dog or something, he just sight and said"Why doesn't my life is not normal like normal well semi-normal people in the need to world, why!!!" then look at Wooden tentacle with alien/dragon head then though 'This going to be hard to explain or Grandpa or Mothers or both or even more' then sight again and walk to still conscious Iruka then Naruto place him on his back, good thing that Naruto train hard and fast or this pain in the ass to get Hokage Office, then Naruto start walk.

\-- Hokage Office --

Inside of Hokage Office are one very old man and five mid-age ladies in room wait for their grandson/son after few minute later.

The door open as Naruto with Iruka's right arms around him so Naruto can hold on as they walking to couch and place Iruka on it, as A Mouse ANBU heal him then after five angry and upset and worries mother all of same time.

Naruto's five mothers finish 'babyish' Naruto and after he tell them to not to be upset or worrier, cause he final and all right.

Then Old man Third say what happen?

So Iruka and Naruto explain their side of the story then everyone is shock what has done Mizuki and who he work with then again for Naruto has The Wood Release.

The third Hokage said"So where is Mizuki?"

Naruto smile then snap his fingertips together then as an wooden cocoon coming out from the underneath then top part open to show who is inside then everyone nod then Old Man Third make a ANBU symbol as one full group of ANBU Black Ops appear then Third Hokage take wooden cocoon away and to The TI ANBU to get him question and lock up.

Then Old Man Third place some tobacco inside his pipe then one of his finger light up on low fire as he light up his pipe and smoke little bit and say.

"You also got something to say, right My Boy?"Said Old Man

"Oh yeah, I do...as I use my Mokuton as in tentacle...they're sort of come alive?"Said Naruto, as he summon his tentacle and show the group about the tentacle been alive instance.

After Third Hokage look at wood tentacle then smoke some of his tobacco and said" I think know why, the 'tentacle' come alive."

Then everyone look at him and he explain how tentacle alive and why wood or Naruto has Mokuton and say some theory to make them not alive, after Naruto turn off Rinnegan then Third given to Him, an scroll of low technique of Mokuton.

After Naruto read and have an person who know how Mokuton work and know how to use them, Old Man Third, isn't called The Professor for nothing, Naruto said "Wood Release: Branch Technique" as an wooden branch gown out of Naruto's upper arm and thrust it outwards to Hokage desk and bind it and show the technique wasn't alive.

After Third want to the Hokage Vaults and bring out very huge scroll and hand to Naruto and said"The Scroll has about all of First Hokage or Hashirama Senju Mokuton Jutsu, all of 25 Wood Release Technique and also his only Hand-To-Hand Combat Style aka Adamantine Power Fist or Vajra Power, and two extra technique that you need to train and one technique, that your Rinnegan can use. That will be all for now, dismissed and be ready for two week until your ninja career began, you might ask why two week, well some happen and we need to be on guard for any other my old student spy."

Then Naruto and his mothers and Iruka said "Yes Sir!!" then Naruto and his mothers left to Tsume house and Iruka back to his home.

As Sandaime Hokage is alone then he spin his chair and walk to window and sun is rising and new days begin.

'An very interesting and mysterious Ninja Career will have to Naruto, Mmm?' then smoke in his tobacco and blow out then began back to his paperwork.

That end of the third chapter of this book and I hope you like it or love it or anything else and please favorite and ask a question and maybe add in your library so you can know a new update and maybe even follow me so we can talk or you tell me a new wood release, that can use.

If you want to tell me about your wood release technique then please doing in my home page and technique name in English and Rank or Hand if you want to add, and small example of technique, like what can do or stuff like that.

Well this is VBloodHunter, I will see you soon on next chapter of Chapter Four - Mokuton Training and some stuff that I will think of and see you later and goodbye everyone who read this book, bye. Ls and send out their own 'though wave' concerns chakra back to their child.

\-- Back To Naruto --

As Naruto meditate then feel twelve different color of chakra to him then smile about the feels of chakra then after few months later, he has a confusing face, how did he feel or sense the chakra or different chakra color then though 'Hum am I a sense ninja? hum hum maybe just maybe but let me just make clear check...to mommy Hannah' then Naruto run out of the training ground to Yamanaka Flower Shops to found his mommy Hannah daughter and his step-sister, yes mostly of Naruto mothers got married again, cause his father tell them so they won't get lonely and no one will be specialist about their family and also Naruto doesn't care about his mothers got remarry or they have children with different man, he still know that they will always and forever love his father until the end of the time and they say after all of their harem sister return or Naruto to bring them back they will become family again.

As Ino ask Naruto what he doing here and say that he need to speak her mother about something about his momma cause their are best friend and apparently sister, after Ino yelling out to her mother that Naruto is here and need to talk about something about his mother, after Hannah Yamanaka come down stairs and seems Naruto and his new headband and smile then walk to him and momma bear hug him and said"That his parents will be proud", unknown to Ino, Hannah added by all of Naruto parents not two main one, after explain Ino about how she know Naruto and his parents and also she and other five woman are Naruto godmother, even though it was a very gra lies but Ino who didn't know about lies take as true then tell her mother.

'So that means that I am kind of related to Naruto?" then her mother nod her head then take Naruto to her own room for her and her own girlfriend that they can hang out or talk to Naruto if need be.

After want to room and active very powerful silent seal so no one can hear or see or anything about their attack then Hannah who pick up Naruto because how he is very small of his age, but Naruto who doesn't like it just pout at her, who she just smile then walk to the couch then talk about what wrong or something matter after Naruto explain nothing matter and tell her that do she feel very strong and powerful but for familial chakra little bit ago then she nod then Naruto tell her and how he feel or sense the chakra and can 'seems' different color of chakra and can he be a sense ninja and want to make sure he was right so he come here then after Hannah say maybe he is one but she not sure so she going to get him a books about Sense Ninja and the technique but after few moment of momma/baby boy time cause it been since five week that she doesn't have a turn.

So after active a slow down time seal, so one hour inside room can feel like five minute outside ,so after two hour or ten minute outside, and Naruto leave back to training ground.

After getting there then Naruto read the books about Sense Ninja and The Sensing Technique then look over his notes, his bookmark and the books all over again then Naruto though of Sensing Technique - The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobi to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors - then Naruto look at the nine book and last books in back, there's an storage seal and note from his mommy Hannah, to him and the notes say 'Here a technique that Sister Kushina Clan use but she doesn't use, and I don't know why... Love your mommy Hannah to you...My Prince' after Naruto who has biggest blush on his face and unlock the seal and read out loud the technique.

"Mind's Eyes Of Kaguya"

[Author Note - this is little different technique then Karin Uzumaki, a other descent from Uzumaki clan and sound ninja technique - Mind Eyes of Kagura, that is her own sense technique but this is a Uzumaki Clan hidden technique okay - Note End]

After reading how it work and hand seal then Naruto make 40 Shadow Clone who make a circle around him then make any large circle around him then some of them want to tree and some of them use Water Element to hidden in river or Earth Elements inside the ground or rock.

Then three week and two until Naruto's Ninja Career beginning, Naruto train his sense technique to increase his range up to two miles away from him and Naruto found something very interesting and important if he see a Shadow Clone to his two miles limit, then his sense increase to two miles again with help from clone and Naruto can ever sense people who are unground or touch ground or next to rock and even feel them inside of water or next year to it or stand up top of it but that take very much focus because his body still not use to stand still for a long time, even if Naruto is still doing

meditate to his train, his body still move around lots, and he doesn't even know why.

So right now Naruto is work on his sense technique cost of chakra so Naruto can waste less chakra but Naruto was about to be done then he 'feel' or sense a very evil and familiar chakra and also a other chakra but this one is nice and peace, no like other one then Naruto make a single hand seal to focus his sense at chakra then few minute later.

Naruto's eyes sudden open then whisper "Iruka-sensei" then start to run to where is Iruka chakra is at then jump to tree and tree branch and add chakra to his legs to go faster than before.

\-- Unknown Place, Next To A Wooden Shack --

As Iruka Umino was sit his back on a tree side and has five ninja stars stab into his arms and legs so he can't move around, and how done this to him, well that will be Chuin ninja from Hidden Leaf and Iruka best friend but something more than that, Naruto's number one heater and person who set up the annual 'Fox Hunt' that people of Hidden Leaf do, cause this person and some other people in civilian council member, tell the people of Hidden Leaf about Naruto is reincarnation or more short term reborn of Nine Tails Fox in 'human form', and this person name is...

"Dammit why are you doing this,Mizuki!!"said a almost unconscious Iruka to his former best friend, Mizuki Miki, who has two Fūma Shuriken (Windmill of Shadow) ties to a ninja string on his back and also has The Scroll of Seals or in short term Forbidden Scroll, since has almost every single forbidden technique that Hidden Leaf.

 **[Warring...Warring...Four Wall Broke]**

 **Okay let us past from the main to story and let me about why Forbidden Technique are not to use for person own game to get power or maybe become immortal, yes immortal beings can easily killed their-self or just vanish into nothing or maybe just destroy the earth and someone very powerful beings can awake and rule every single Damm dimension in know fucking universe, and here what does it mean about Forbidden Technique**

 **Kinjutsu (禁術, Literally meaning:Forbidden Techniques) are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used.**

 **This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in one of three categories:**

 **1.) Techniques that cause harm to the user themselves or others, such as are some that cannot avoid self-harm/sacrifice, such as Dead Demon Consuming Seal or Creation Rebirth. The backfire is watching their love ones or family or children burn alive and eat be their evil self, over and over again and again again again until the end of time or universe itself.**

 **2.) Techniques that violate the laws of nature (e.g. God-Sage Of Sixth Path Rinnegan Paths aka Outer Path -- Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, who can review lot of people then** **died after that technique is done, and the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which reincarnates the dead with a human sacrifice and the dead are nothing then mindless killing machine that maybe can kill user and everyone in world, innocent or not, be kill.)**

 **3.) Certain techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage, such as the total destruction of a village and end with the death of everyone in it, thus the great** **moral ramifications of its potential lead many to labelling it as a forbidden technique (e.g. the Fury technique, which appeared a technique that could wipe out and entire village or some little bit of mistake happen then entire world destroy or just wipe out.)**

 **Despite being banned, the mere use of these techniques generally does not carry any legal** **consequences in respects to the village they're used in, except those brought on by the techniques themselves. However, their use is heavily frowned upon, especially those techniques that violate nature. On the other** **hand, researching on and creating kinjutsu are punishable, as White Snake Sage and a unknown ninjas were both forced to flee Hidden Leaf after being caught using live people as guinea pigs to be immortal or just become a 'perfect ninja' in their mind, while Deidara, an S-Rank Missing Ninja was forced to leave Hidden Stone when he stole a Forbidden Technique to develop his passion of art or in similar's terms to know where people a.k.a creature an explosion or bombs or anything that like that... (THIS ENTIRE EXPLAIN IT Brought to you by Naruto./wikia/Kinjutsu and add some stuff by me...)**

 **Now then after you learn how much dangerous are Forbidden Technique in Naruto Universe, Let's go back to The Story...**

 **[Warring...Warring...Four Wall Broke Stop]**

"Hahahahahaha you ask 'why...why did I does this' it because for power and Fame that's why I did it ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha!!"said Mizuki, who laugh like madman, yes madman I say!!!

After few more laugh like a evil person or very dumb person,I don't know I really don't know.

Then Iruka just fall conscious few moment after 'Madman' stop laugh.

"Well...Iruka, My former Best Friend, I will say this is goodbye but I can't let you live because you know that is was me...so goodbye."said Mizuki, who took out a curve dagger then speed-walk to Iruka and rise his hand up then land down to Iruka to finish blow...Not before heading a voice that Mizuki very much hate for it.

 **"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"**

As five ninja stars head to Mizuki then sudden the five ninja stars transform into five thousand ninja star shadow clone heat to Mizuki who, quick take his windmill of shadow to block some of them then jump back to dodger rest of them had it his way, that they land on ground to make line in front of conscious Iruka.

Mizuki look around the tree to found his enemy then see a shadow of person then said"There's you are!" then throw his weapon at shadow and hit it but voice behind him said"Who are you throwing at, anyway" then Mizuki look behind and found at top a tree branch, our hero, Naruto, who look calm and collected.

"So why are you doing here, you brat."said Mizuki, with some much hate in his voice.

"Oh just some doing something here and there and also found two Chuin, who are fighting and one of them are conscious and other one is not and also has Forbidden Scroll next to him, so what are you doing now, traitor", not before Mizuki can respond, Naruto, who quickly lunch out an hidden Kunai mechanism, it an thing that allows the user to instantly extend and retract Kunai from their sleeve using into a battle or in this case, lunch a kunai at the enemy very fast and easy to well just in Naruto case cause how he use very much everything single time and Naruto is master of its, head to Mizuki headband to make straight line across from Leaf Symbol to maker him a Hidden Leaf Missing Ninja, well Mizuki distract by Naruto, an shadow clone jump down behind the tree that has conscious Iruka then pick him up carefully and slowly then jump away from them so shadow clone can heal him with Naruto's second Medical Ninja Art Technique that one of his mothers taught him so he can heal him in middle of battle or allies like this situation.

But back to battle, as Mizuki look at Naruto with anger and hatred then whisper _'Dammit how this thing so strong...'_ , but Naruto heard him and said"What are you whisper about?" then that push Mizuki to far.

"I'M WHISPER ABOUT HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG AND NINJA AND ALIVE AFTER ALL THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS AND THE 'FOX HUNT', THAT I PUT TOGETHER, YOU FUCK DUMB DEMON FOX BRAT, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE BECAUSE THE THIRD HOKAGE AND ALL NINJA IN THIS VILLAGE DIDN'T KILL YOU, SO FOUR HOKAGE AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DIED DURING YOUR ATTCK AND MY FAMILY AND PREGNANT WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD THAT YOU FUCK KILL FIRST!!!!...SO DIE YOU FUCKING DEMON FOX"

Shout out loud Mizuki, who took out his last Windmill Of Shadow then throw at Naruto, who has Rinnegan on and just think what he say, as Windmill of Shadow come close to Naruto and about to hits him... But its was stop by a material like thing, this material like thing is something new to everyone it all kind of wood around the world that make a wooden hard out of tree a block Windmill of Shadow as Naruto, who place his hand front so his hand can stop it.

Mizuki saw this happen and take step back then he can hear a low voice from Naruto then voice rise up.

"So it was you that every single day when I was younger has assassins after me and also was you make my birthday into a worst day of my life and start the 'Fox Hunt'?"said Naruto who look down at ground then Mizuki said"Yes that was me doing everything that could kill you during your young years, so what are you going to do about it."

Then Naruto place his hand at Mizuki, then said"Well nothing just this!!!" then two larger, long and fast,power wooden tentacle come out to a tree next to Naruto and lunch at him as Mizuki quick made hand seal then said **"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall"** then he spit out a line of mud to make an mud wall to block the wooden tentacle but Naruto said"Oh no you don't!" then move his other hand at mud wall then move it down then mud wall sudden submerge down so Mizuki will not have cover.

Wooden tentacle get Mizuki's body around him to tie him up and rise him up then Naruto walk before slow to him as wooden tentacle move to his high then Naruto said"Before you try to say that I had Nine Tails Fox seal inside of me and try to shock me, don't cause that won't work because I already know that from my family...So let's cut to the chase, who tell you to get the 'Forbidden Scroll'...mmmmm?" then Mizuki just spit blood at Naruto face, not before a small wooden tentacle stop the blood heat to him.

Naruto shack his head and said"You shouldn't do that." then a small wooden tentacle come out from the two large tentacle, then its launch to Mizuki neck and and attach to Mizuki neck then send a chakra wave to his brain then Mizuki sudden talk about who give him this job, why he get and other stuff like about 'Fox Hunt' and whose is working with him to start it and other unimportant stuff, then chakra wave stop and small tentacle detach from his neck and disappear into the larger wooden tentacle then Naruto smile very very nice and sweet at Hidden Leaf traitor then do a bow his head to him and said"Thank you for your tell your secrets to me but goodbye and also good luck tomorrow at Hidden ANBU Torture And Interrogation Force or TI ANBU." then before Mizuki who still has headache, for wooden tentacle attach to his neck, say anything at Naruto, who just snap his fingertip as the wooden tentacle spin around like spider arms to make cocoon out of wood, not before Naruto shack his head about think...those thing!!!

After wooden cocoon submerge unground then Naruto walk to the forbidden scroll and pick up and place across his back, like a certain pervert sage toad that we all know, then look at the wooden tentacle somewhat has an alien/dragon head top of tentacle look around or at him for...more...order like a dog or something.

As he just sight out and said"Why doesn't my life is not normal like normal well semi-normal people in the need to world, why!!!" at the night sky for some answers then look at Wooden tentacle with alien/dragon head then though _'This going to be hard to explain or Grandpa or Mothers or both or even more'_ then sight again and walk to still conscious Iruka then Naruto place him on his back, good thing that Naruto train hard and fast or this pain in the ass to get Hokage Office, then Naruto start walk.

 ** _\-- Hokage Office --_**

Inside of Hokage Office are one very old man and five mid-age ladies in room wait for their grandson/son after few minute later.

The door open as Naruto with Iruka's right arms around him so Naruto can hold on as they walking to couch and place Iruka on it, as A Mouse ANBU heal him then after five angry and upset and worries mothers at the same time.

Naruto's five mothers finish 'babyish' Naruto and after he tell them to not to be upset or worrier, cause he final and all right.

Then Old man Third say 'what happen?'

So Iruka and Naruto explain their side of the story then everyone is shock what has done Mizuki and who he work with.

The third Hokage said"So where is Mizuki?"

Naruto smile then snap his fingertips together then as an wooden cocoon coming out from the underneath then top part open to show who is inside then everyone nod then Old Man Third make an ANBU symbol as one full group of ANBU Black Ops appear then Third Hokage say to take wooden cocoon away and to The TI ANBU to get him question and lock up.

Then Old Man Third place some tobacco inside his pipe then one of his finger light up on low fire as he light up his pipe and smoke little bit and say.

"You also got something to say, right My Boy?"Said Old Man

"Oh yeah, I do...as I use my Mokuton as in tentacle...they're sort of come alive?"Said Naruto, as he summon his tentacle and show the group about the tentacle been alive instance.

After Third Hokage look at wood tentacle then smoke some of his tobacco and said" I think know why, the 'tentacle' come alive."

Then everyone look at him and he explain how tentacle alive and why wood or Naruto has Mokuton and say some theory to make them alive like human, after Naruto turn off Rinnegan then Third given to him, an scroll of low technique of Mokuton.

After Naruto read and have an person who know how Mokuton work and know how to use them, cause Old Man Third isn't called **_The Professor_** for nothing, Naruto said **"Wood Release: Branch Technique"** as an wooden branch gown out of Naruto's upper arm and thrust it outwards to Hokage desk and bind it and show the technique wasn't alive.

After Third want to the Hokage Vaults and bring out very huge scroll and hand to Naruto and said"The Scroll has about all of First Hokage or Hashirama Senju Mokuton Jutsu, all of 25 Wood Release Technique and also his only Hand-To-Hand Combat Style aka Adamantine Power Fist or Vajra Power, and two extra technique that you need to train and one technique, that your Rinnegan can use. That will be all for now, dismissed and be ready for two week until your ninja career began, you might ask why two week, well some happen and we need to be on guard for any other my old student spy."

Then Naruto and his mothers and Iruka said "Yes Sir!!" then Naruto and his mothers left to Tsume house and Iruka back to his home.

As Sandaime Hokage is alone then he spin his chair and walk to window and sun is rising and new days begin.

 _'An very interesting and mysterious Ninja Career will have to Naruto, Mmm?'_ then smoke in his tobacco and blow out then began back to his paperwork.

 ** _That end of the third chapter of this book and I hope you like it or love it or anything else and please favorite and ask a question and maybe add in your library so you can know a new update and maybe even follow me so we can talk or you tell me a new wood release, that can use._**

 ** _If you want to tell me about your wood release technique then please doing in my home page and technique name in English and Rank or Hand if you want to add, and small example of technique, like what can do or stuff like that._**

 ** _Well this is VBloodLady, I will see you soon on next chapter of Chapter Four - Mokuton Training and maybe a new ability...that I will think of and see you later and goodbye everyone who read this book, bye..._**


	4. Mokuton And New Ability

**Chapter Four - Mokuton Training And New Ability.**

 **#Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything else that I use, they are own by the own companies.**

 ** _~ At Training Ground 24 ~_**

As Naruto run into training ground and start to do his morning workout aka fifty hundred sit-up, fifty hundred push-up, and other stuff like that, that only the morning workout.

After few minute break and two bottle of water down then he continue on workout, ninja style, like run and jump to tree and tree and climb them as well, run on water or run upside of a cliff or waterfall, because ninja say "Fuck You Laws Of Physics And Gravity".

After, Naruto's ninja style workout is done, then Naruto do two hold hour then he do his gymnastic, before you ask'Why gymnastic?', well that because you have to jump or dodge, a high speed like sometime spier rifle speed or maybe even min-gun speed or slow then that or fast, **Kunai** , **Shuriken** , **Fūma Shuriken,** **Senbon** and also jump over **Ninja String** , an very hard but light metal string, that an master can cut through a steel boat or a wood house or maybe eve a mountain in half.So yeah, ninja need training in gymnastic.

After two hour of training his physical body then Naruto start to training on his **Mokuton**.

First thing Naruto start on control his wood tentacle and after few hour to control them. Naruto know that the tentacle has their own mind of them coming out of tree or ground, and Naruto can have four wooden tentacle to control next to him or on him as Naruto place two seal, one of each arm then place two more seal on his shoulder blade and inside of the fourth are an wooden like heart, Naruto activities them and it show four wood tentacle come out from his back like a certain evil guy, who has four metal like octopus arms on his back from different universe, and also Naruto's wood tentacle act like them as well.

Also Naruto even found out if you some how cut them or ripped them apart or they are damage or destroy, the wood tentacle can heal themselves from Kyuubi Chakra, so Naruto body won't be damage if he ever use its chakra, and this ability called - **Xylokinesis Regeneration**.

So after train with his four tentacle then Naruto start to train First Hokage **Mokuton Techniques** , and his second technique is **Mokuton: Moku Bushin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)** and it powerful version, **Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique),** those two technique can create wood clone around the user out of user own cells into vegetation and because same as like the original one, Naruto read the first one and the Hand seals then Naruto make a hand seal of Tigers - Dog - Snake then say the technique, as five wood clone come out from Naruto back and stand in a straight line, then Naruto dismissed **Wood Clones** then Naruto did again and again until it feel like natural to him, so his body can understand the feeling of cells come out his body, then Naruto start to understand the durability of Wood Clone and how much damage it can take, after seen the durability, Naruto make three clone, so he, alive began, can fight them, all at once, so Wood Clone durability can become stronger, so after two days work on durability of Wood Clone.

Naruto's Wood Clone can handle a hit from High Chunin/C-Rank Ninja to Middle Jouin/B-Rank to Low A-Rank Ninja, in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and maybe Genjutsu but not to share.

Then same day that finish Wood Clone durability, Naruto start on his other wood release technique.

After read the technique and hand seal, a same seal that his **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique** , after Naruto did the Clone Seal and say the name of it.

Then sixteen Wood Clone come out from Naruto and make a circle, as Naruto fall down on one need and break very fast cause he uses lot of his chakra and cells but after few moment later, Naruto stand up then tell the clone about an fight clone again clone, so he can get use to the feeling and become natural, same thing as Naruto do with the other technique, after two days of same thing.

After that, Naruto use three days to work on Techniques, so he can use less chakra. So Naruto has one week left until his ninja career, so Naruto work on his third **Mokuton Jutsu**.

This technique is also Hashirama Senju favorite **Mokuton Jutsu** , this technique called **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan no Jutsu (Secret Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence Technique)** , an wood release technique that allow Hashirama forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant and knowing inside of Konoha, Hashirama use this technique do the village will has a nature defense.

Naruto make Hand seals and say the technique then suddenly an bigger forest that you ever seen just grow instant but this makes Naruto lose some of his chakra but after few training over and over again with the technique, that won't be a problem.

The four technique that Naruto will learn is **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Meaning Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)** , A technique that changes one's own arm into big tree. Using chakra, the tissue are transformed into trees at the cellar level. Then, by activating the tree, stimulating them to grow rapidly, the lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. If one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless sharp, spear-like piercing weapons.

As Naruto did the Hand seal of Tiger - Horse - Tiger - Snake, then, saying the technique as Naruto push his arm forward as his arm transform into an branches of tree come out of his hand and head to a group of rock in front of Naruto as its hit the rock and shatter apart then Naruto think of something then after breaking apart his tree arm then move to his arm to a tree then say again the technique as a single branch come out of his arm and head straight to the tree and attach to it as Naruto rush forward to tree then Naruto change side and do again and again but this add gymnastics and Naruto jump down to ground and smile at his idea was right and very fun.

So after that, Naruto want back to First Hokage scroll and look for an other technique.

So after reading the scroll then train twenty technique but found a two defense technique, and they are **Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Looking Wall.**

Let's us talking about second one since it very low rank technique but has good defense, an extremely versatile move, this technique use chakra to activate the roots in the ground and, using the user of the technique as reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with the user at the center. This process can be used to catch the enemy in a double sided attack. This dome can also be collapsed or burnt with the enemy inside to inflict damage. Furthermore, it functions as an easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks, like shuriken and kunai and other long range technique.

After Naruto do the Hand seals for the technique and call it out as roots from left and right come out and combined into a wood dome, Then Naruto make five Wood Clone and order them to attack the dome one of time as Naruto want back to the wood dome then Wood Clone make Hand seal for a Earth Release and said **"Earth Release: Rock-Tatami Technique"** and shot out a wave of rock slabs at the wood dome but its didn't even damage but just little damage that all then Wood Clone make other set of Hands Seal and said **"Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique"** then Wood Clone send earth spear after spear try to damage the wooden dome, then Wood Clone send ten earth spear at wood dome then five wood spear want though but very little bit then Naruto make a Snake Hand seals to add more chakra as ten earth spear start to disappear then start to repair the...wooden...dome...back to its normal self.

One of the Wood Clone got mad then called out his other Wood Clone brother as five clone do Hand seal for Earth Dragon and other five clone do Hand seal for Water Dragon.

As Naruto look around the dome and look at clone then sight out and whisper out _'Well fuck me and my wood clone'_ and want back to behind the wood dome.

Then add more chakra to the dome to make into the hardest wood in world or universe then quick use **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** to get the First Hokage scroll and quick reading the second wood release defense.

As Naruto was done read it and at same time, Wood Clone are done with their technique then not waste time.

As they all yelled out at same time **"Earth Release: Stone And Earth Dragon Technique/ Water Release: Water Dragon Bullets Technique"** as they all shot out five earth and stone and water dragon to Naruto and his wooden dome...five meter...four meter...three meter...two meter... At hit the wooden dome and exploded in contact...

But if you listen very careful and close then you can hear an calm and peaceful voice from our hero.

 **"MOKUTON: HÕBI NO JUTSU (Wood Release: Wood Expulsion Technique)**

As a four roll of wood come out of ground quick then the wood on top form an wooden dragon's face mask with the eyes glow with yellowish color, as the ten earth and water dragon attack the dome-like-defensive structure and this wood release is strong enough to withstand all of dragon then Naruto command to open the dragon's face mask mouth as ten wood spear head shoot out toward ten wood clone and destroyer them as Naruto said"Dick move guy, very dick move but need so thank you for that."

Then Naruto use the weekend to work on his fourth Mokuton technique for right now.

So on next week and Monday, Naruto start to train on his other technique that Third Hokage give him to train and use.

The first is **Chakra Transfer Technique** , an technique allows the user to transfer their chakra to a target. The amount of chakra transferred depends solely on the user. After few hours of train and how to work it out and transfer some of his chakra to his dragons technique or clones technique so they will be more stronger then before.

And next technique is very good to use **Chakra Transfer Technique** and also his **Dojustu - Samsara Eyes** , so his sense can be more power than before and easy to use and also this technique, can also help Naruto with his Mokuton Technique or Water Release Technique as well.

This technique called **Rain Tiger at Will Technique** or **Rainmaker Technique** , this technique is a contact-type perception ninjutsu, allowing one to freely manipulate rain infused with the user's own chakra but added to **Chakra Transfer Technique** , Naruto can make the rain into an cellular level rain so a person can feel the rain hits them, like so.

During this technique, the falling raindrops are closely linked to Naruto's senses.

After Naruto make Hand seal of Bird - Rat - Ox - Money - Rat - Snake and saying the technique as rain clouds for former around Konoha and start to drop rain with small amount of Naruto chakra, as its hits the people of Konoha, Naruto can 'feel' and 'touch' and sense people inside the village, and also good time that Naruto use this technique cause Land Of Fire is having a real rain fall right now but Naruto want to test a theory of his then he transfer his chakra to the real rain cloud then something very magical and wonderful feel come to Naruto as he could feel all of people of Land of Fire to all village or cities and it's capital city.

Naruto can feel everything single chakra from every single began and can see why, the before/now Hokage want to protect the people of Land of Fire and it's children, so they won't see war or distraction.

Naruto keep this technique until the next day, Tuesday, then Naruto try to transfer from the rain into some more small, so after using entire day of the technique and actually succeed its.

So now, Wednesday, on the two other technique that inside the scroll that Third Hokage give him, and those techniques name are **Chakra Enhanced Strength** and **Chakra Enhanced Speed** , let talk about first one, cause both of them are same but little bit different here and there, **Chakra Enhanced Strength** is a technique that the refine chakra control and concentration required in medical ninjutsu to enhance one's strength to monstrous levels. This is done by storing chakra into one's hands or feet, and releasing it onto the target with pinpoint timing.

And the **Chakra Enhanced Speed** is a lot like other one, however, the user instead focuses chakra into their legs and feet, using precise chakra control and releasing it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhanced their speed.

So use two hole days to work on the technique to put into almost master but need more time with it, outside of the field and stuff like that, but Naruto make it so he can use half of technique in battle.

After that on Friday, Naruto has three days if you consider today as well.

As Naruto finish work on his morning workout and has a break but think want to do now then Naruto quick open his eyes, cause he remember that one of his mothers teach him about music, song, songwriter, sing and everything about that.

Then Naruto think about an song then he got the right songs and place his back on a tree then Naruto start a countdown.

One...Two...Three, song start.

 ** _(Songs From YouTube video name - Let's Just Live (feat. Casey Lee Williams) (Full Version)_**

This song is one of Naruto make after two months learn how to make music and a song

 **~ It used to feel like a fairy tale**

 **Now it seems we were just pretending**

 **We'd fix our world**

 **Then on our way to a happy ending**

 **Then it turned out life**

 **Was far less like a bedtime story**

 **Than a tragedy**

 **With no big reveal of the hero's glory**

 **And it seems we weren't prepared**

 **For a game that wasn't fair**

 **Do we just go home?**

 **Can we follow through?**

 **When all hope is gone,**

 **There is one thing we can do**

 **Let's just live!**

 **Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows**

 **The past can't hold us down**

 **We must break free**

 **Inside we're torn apart**

 **So let's just live!**

 **Can we get back to a happy place?**

 **We've suffered so much pain and sorrow**

 **After yesterday is there any way**

 **We can trust tomorrow?**

 **Will we go through life**

 **Filled with strife like it's torn and tattered**

 **Can we keep this up**

 **When we all know that every hope has shattered?**

 **And the lesson isn't new**

 **That some dreams just can't come true**

 **When it finally falls**

 **And the battle's through**

 **When our faith is gone**

 **And there's nothing left to lose**

 **Let's just live**

 **Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows**

 **The past can't hold us down**

 **We must break free**

 **Inside we're torn apart**

 **But time will mend our hearts**

 **Move onward not there yet so let's just live**

 **When it feels like there's nothing**

 **Worth living for**

 **Everything is broken**

 **The light's not there anymore**

 **And the story**

 **Takes an unexpected turn**

 **A friend is suddenly gone**

 **We can cry our lives away**

 **But if they were here they'd say**

 **Go forward you must keep moving on**

 **Let's just live**

 **Just one day let's forget our problems**

 **Let's fall in love with life**

 **And just be free**

 **The sun will never fade**

 **The night won't steal our day**

 **Let's laugh and dance and love and let's just live ~**

 **(Song's Ending)**

As Naruto stop singing but look around cause he felt that something or someone is watching him.

After few moment of silence then small foot step come at him.

It's review... huge difference group of wild animal like four fox, twenty squirrels, lot of different kind a bird and two engle, two wild horse, one python and king cobra, two white owl, one huge wild boar from Forest Of Death, a wild cow, one black raven and one white crow, three ram, an bobcat, a puma, a jaguar, a cougar, five brown and black bear and group of deer and lead by a white deer, and surprisingly a vulture and peacock. All of them were looking at him with their eyes.

After few minute, Naruto could hear small voice from wind and ground, the voice are from the...animals, as Naruto's eye wide open then Naruto command to animals to come around himself as they did then two bird come on his shoulder and make sound back to Naruto, but he only heard voice _**'What do you want to know, Princess'**_

Then Naruto whisper back _'Princess?!'_ then white deer make a sound say that yes princess, cause they feel his chakra, a boy but in their mind is Princess, instead of Prince or My lord or M'lord or anything other then that.

Naruto ask _'why princess?'_ , then animals explain that all of them, live began, human or animal or beyond that are her children, aka Mother Earth or Natural, herself, even if they are boy or girl, to her, a person that has Wood Release, or natural born with lots of Natural Energy are 'Princess' to her, they explain then Naruto let it be unit he can or could change it.

So after discovered his new found power or ability and train with wild animal and also let's the animals trained him to become 'Princess Of Earth' and train him in their way, like speed, strength,hear, see, night vision, climb, sense, control them, sneak, and learn his surrounding to his vantage, and also a new animals, mice and rats and raccoon, give him a new technique, that they 'found' for him, and also let Naruto to hear what going on outside his village and Land of Fire. This ability that Naruto has, is named by Naruto, **Animal Whispering**

So hear we are at Sunday midnight,

Naruto who's having got a complete make over, to his clothe, during of the 'Forbidden Scroll Act', he is wearing a complete set of Co-Captain ANBU Black Ops Clothe, but after Naruto found a gift from his 'Grandpa' and Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his 'Older Brother' ANBU code-name 'Monkey' a new set of different clothe that Naruto really like, Naruto's clothe are a little weight material like chain with chakra metal underneath with beautiful silver rob with a high caller and black skinny jeans with dark brown cowboy-like-boots and on top of his head is a wooden-like-Elven King Crowd.

 ** _(The Outfit that Naruto going to wear during the first book and its movies is From Elven King Of Wood, Thranduil Outfit From The Hobbit And Lord Of Ring Franchise...#Disclaimer I don't own Lord Of Rings or The Hobbit, they're are respect own by J.R.R. and their own movie companies.)_**

After trying outfit on and damm Naruto look great, so now Naruto with his new outfit on, is meditate from then few minute later, you can feel the power from his Samsāra Eyes and the wild life from Forest coming out and move around to making a circle then they bow down to Naruto as all sudden, he open his eyes, who has Rinnegan on, then he turn off as his violet eyes straight at you and say.

"Let's get its starting!"

Then as screen turn black and the only thing you can see are Naruto's eyes then he close then as screen turn entire black.

 ** _That end of the four chapter of this book and I hope you like it or love it or anything else and please favorite and ask a question and maybe add in your library so you can know a new update and maybe even follow me so we can talk or you tell me a new wood release, that can use._**

 ** _If you want to tell me about your wood release technique then please doing in my home page and technique name in English and Rank or Hand seal if you want to add, and small example of technique, like what can do or stuff like that._**

 ** _Well this is VbloodLady, I will see you soon on next chapter of Chapter Five - First Team Meeting And Teacher Vs Student Battle and see you later and goodbye everyone who read this book, bye._**


	5. Team 7 Meeting, Students Vs Teacher

**First Team 7 Meeting And Teacher Vs Students Battle.**

 **#Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything that I have or will use, their are own by their respective owner and companies.**

 **At Iruka Classroom, Three Hours Later After The Other Sensei Get The Other Teams**

Its been three hour, that new team 7 waiting for their sensei.

As Naruto is close his eyes and also talk to the animal around Konoha, Sasuke is read a scroll for new Fire Release, as Sakura, she walk back and forth with a mad look on her face and mumbling about later sensei or how she miss her two 'princess' or how he going to yelling out at him or her for been late.

As the doorway is open as a white hair man with his headband on his right eye and he has a mask on her mouth and his other eye look at them with laziness and said"You guys are boring."

As he move away from doorway as a very high sound scram almost hit him, then Man head poke in and said"Meeting me in roof." then vanish with swirl of dancing leaf.

Then Sakura with anger face and said quietly **"Sound Body Flicker Technique"** then she vanish from a sonic boom then Sasuke use his own **Body Flicker Technique** , as for Naruto, his body start to disappear into the ground as he is using **"Hiding in Rock Technique"** to easy go to roof.

 **At Ninja School Roof**

As white hair man who is read a book and sitting on balcony wait for him new student. As Sakura appear with a end of sonic boom as Sasuke appear out of his different color fire. Then Naruto's body start to raise up from underground.

As the man look at them and thought _'Well they has different_ **Body Flicker Technique** _expect for Naruto, he use_ **Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique**

As man start to said"Welcome to your new team and life that you will stay until you are Chunin or drop out of Ninja career...Okay let's us start with getting to know each other?" then with look for new genin confuse faces.

As man sight and said"Like Full name and Clan if you had one, and like and dislike and your goal or dream...Let me go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, a high rank Jouin and your sensei, an member of the former Hatake Clan, My like are..., My dislike..., as for my dream or goal are...you guys are young to know that now." as he give them a eye smile as three young people thought _'He just give us, his name and clan that all.'_

As they look Kakashi with unbelievable face.

Sakura start off first, and said"My name is Sakura Haruno, Princess of Haruo Family, and my like are my girlfriends, family, my voice and my love attack **Canary Cry!** " as she move her head up then using low power **Canary Cry** at air to proof her point, then start again "My dislike are people who think that Kunoichi and regular woman weaker then man or Shinobi, Rape, Kidnapped, Bandit. My goal is to show that my family ability and my two Kekkei Genkai, **Sound Release** and **Scream Release** are great and powerful as Copy-Cat Eyes from Sasuke's clan."

This give Sakura a meaningful gales from Sasuke and unknown for Kakashi as well, as Sakura look somewhat innocence look on her face and small giggle come out of her.

Sasuke start to speak, and said"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, a member and second prince from Uchiha Clan. My like are Fire Release, black hair, cause it remember that my family greatest Uchiha member is watching me, my clan Eyes Technique, and tomato. My dislike are my...dislike, My dream or goal is ending a life and found out about what **His** reasons for that Day."

After that everyone look at Sasuke as though **'wonder who 'him'?'** though Naruto and Sakura.

As Kakashi though _'So try to finger it out your older brother life? Mmmmm.'_

Then last person start to introduce is Naruto, and he said"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, a unknown clan member, cause one of my parent are from a former clan but I don't know what name. My like are walking though wood or very deep forest, at night or day, does matter, any type of Ramen and anything that is music from song to sing them to make or sound, everything about music, I like it, and gardening. My dislike are rapist and bandit and how some man say or show that girl are lower then them, and also how long that I have to wait for my ramen noodles to cook!" said Naruto, who is cutest pouting, that is almost cute as a little girl, for that, as his teammates and teacher just look at Naruto with sweat drop, as Naruto quick turn around his emotion and said"As for my dream or goal, I really don't know, I really want to become the Hokage but after that I don't know what to do, so I will just go with flow, until I get there."

After few minute of silence then Kakashi clean his throat and clap his hands together, and said"Okay well done, as tomorrow is going a test that show you if you need more work or not, and depend upon your response from own three against one, this will show you if you are ready for your ninja career to start and I suggest that you guys and girl, don't eat breakfast...Well see you later, at Training Ground 7 at 1:00 pm o'clock, goodbye." then he vanish into swirl of leaves.

As three young people say goodbye to their teammate, and want back home but Naruto want to Hokage for something.

 **Next Day At Training Ground 7**

As a very happy and awake genin is rest up for fight, you might ask why their happy? Well it because that ate breakfast, but their sensei suggest but didn't tell or order them to not eat breakfast, so that why they are happy.

As Naruto awake up as he can sense Kakashi chakra is enter the training ground as he awake up his teammates.

A few moment later, Kakashi appeared with two Chinese black boxes and a clock as well then clap his hands and said"Let's the battle began, you guys all has to do, is get these two silver bells from me before time run out and also you have to come out, like you are kill me if you want these bells." as Kakashi take out two silver bells and place on his side pocket.

"Get...Ready...Go!" Said Kakashi as quick throw out a volley of shuriken at them as Sasuke as Sakura jump away as Naruto jump back then rush forward at Kakashi.

As Kakashi said"Ninja Basic: Taijustu" then they start to fight against each as punch and kick hits or block or counter then Naruto jump up and spin around rapidly to hits Kakashi.

"Whirlpool Strike"

But Kakashi block them all then quick do a Leaf Hurricane at Naruto to push him back then as Naruto land on ground then use Naruto Clone Rush.

As Naruto creates four shadow clone to attack Kakashi, to delivering a series of punch strikes and kicks at him then real Naruto rush him and use Single Bone at Kakashi, to his abdomen, send him flying to a tree as Kakashi is knockout, as Naruto order a shadow clone to get two bells as clone was close to conscious Kakashi but as 'Kakashi' blow up into smoke and revealing a tree trunk with explosive seal!

As a shadow clone quick dash to Naruto and pick him up and launch him up and away from the explosion, as its destroy the shadow clones.

As for Naruto land on a tree branch then though of this test then head a very painful loud sound coming from...

"Sakura!!" said Naruto, who quick jump to Sakura's position.

After few minute later, Naruto found a dirty, sweat and made Sakura, as Naruto say what wrong?

As Sakura explain that Kakashi is fight against her in Taijustu for little while after she use her new attack **Sonic Boom Technique** but Kakashi use a Genjutsu at her and this Genjutsu was **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique** to show her a very bad day about her and her girlfriend about their hair, as Naruto look at her with raise eyebrow, after she break it then look in front of her was Kakashi read that book, as Naruto and Sakura devilish face was on for second and was grown, then she quick use **Sound Wave Technique** at him to destroy him but he switch place with tree trunk and get away then they look each and said"Sasuke!" then both of them jump away back to place with Naruto and Kakashi fight as.

As Sasuke who at a tree top look at Kakashi read his book then Sasuke quiet take out two ninja string at attach to a senbon and throw at Kakashi pocket and attach to the two bells then ties on tree then Sasuke quick take out his five Kunai and throw them at Kakashi as doing some hand seals and whisper **"Kunai Shadow Clone Technique"** , but Kakashi heard this and turn around and throw his Kunai and make some hand seals.

 **"Kunai Shadow Clone Technique"** as Sasuke's shadow Kunai and Kakashi's shadow Kunai as well hits each and canal as Sasuke jump up to air and said **"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique"** as volley of small fireball head to Kakashi as he did his technique and said **"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall"** as a wall of earth appear in front of Kakashi to block the fireball and smoke appear.

Few minute later, the smoke start to disappear as Kakashi's earth wall is going down and reviled a nothing behind as Sasuke look behind, nothing, his sides, nothing as well, and final up to, nothing, as Sasuke eyes wide open and use **Flash Step Technique** and as thank to his civilian cousin to teach him when he was alive.

As Kakashi appear on his spot and said **"Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique"** and said"Nice job, Sasuke, you are better than your Genin family member."

Sasuke small smirk and said"Thank you for your comment but my better then them and my former families Chunin as like this!" then quick hand seals and said **"Purple Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**

As Sasuke breath out a purple fireball at Kakashi, as he jump away from it then Sasuke quick other hand seals and said **"Green/Yellow Fire Release: Flame Hurricane"**

As green/yellow fire erupts around Sasuke's body in a spiraling manner which is then launch with his hands towards Kakashi, but Kakashi quick hand seals and spit out lots amount of water and said **"Water Release: Water Formation Wall Technique"** to destroy the swirling green/yellow fire and push away Sasuke as Kakashi do hand seals and said **"Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique"** , on Sasuke to trap him.

Then Kakashi walk forward and said"Yes, Sasuke, you are strong then you're families Genin and Chunin fire release but all right you are not Chunin material but if pass this test, you will in time." said Kakashi to Sasuke with eyes simile as Sasuke said"Hum" then look away as Kakashi quick jump away as **Sonic Boom Technique** at him as Kakashi quick use **Body Flicker Technique** to get away from here as Sakura and Naruto appear short moment after that, as Naruto use **Chakra Scalpel Technique** to destroy the rock pillar then began heal Sasuke with **Mystical Palm Technique** and give him a soldier pill to restore his chakra as Sakura said"Do you did it?" then Sasuke smile small to show he did its then Naruto said"So should we show Kakashi are final attack!" then they nod at him and jump away to catch up to Kakashi.

 **One Hour Later Of Tests**

As Naruto use his **Chakra Scalpel Technique** on Kakashi, who is little bit surprised but only little bit, and also dodging small fireball from Sasuke and Shuriken from Sakura as Naruto yelling out "Now Sakura, Sasuke!" then Sakura nod and Sasuke said"Hum." then as both of them appear next to Naruto and all three of them kick Kakashi back as Naruto and Sasuke then rush ahead to Kakashi, Naruto punch up send Kakashi's fly up then push Sasuke up to Kakashi then appear behind Kakashi then hit with his leg down as Naruto appear, as Naruto and Sasuke, both of them punch Kakashi down to ground and as smoke appear as Naruto and Sasuke appear side of Kakashi as he about to get up but Sakura smile evil as Sasuke sense it, then she reveals a rope that she had hid under the ground and pull to some how tie up Kakashi to a log, accidentallt tying Naruto with him, while Sasuke escapes using the **Body Replacement Technique.**

As Naruto quick appear in front of Kakashi, after he escape from the rope, and make a set of hand seal and said **"Feigning Sleep Technique"** then place a hand on Kakashi forehead and put him a sleep.

As Kakashi awake for his nap as his eye open and see his new student are eat lunch with each as Naruto saw Kakashi awake and said"Good evening,Kakashi-sensei. Want to join us for lunch?" as Kakashi nod and start to eat his lunch as he said"What just happened?"

As Sakura explain what happen then Naruto stop her for saying the combination technique that they did, and said"Oh that technique we do is called **Outstanding Team-Work,** the name by me...After we finish technique then you tie up with rope with me as!!" then look with mad and angry look at Sakura, who just giggle at Naruto, as Sasuke, who was eat and smile just small bits, then Naruto countries explain "After that, I got out of it then quick use a Ninjutsu, that Old Man Third show me and give me a scroll, this technique called **Feigning Sleep Technique** , a technique that force you to go sleep, this is very better then Genjutsu, that everyone know as, Temple Of Nirvana Technique, but since I can't us Genjutsu, cause my very power and lot of chakra that I got, even if I finish every single Chakra Control and can do medical technique, but I can't make or learn Genjutsu, that is not fair!!!!"said a mad and annoy Naruto, who has his baby fox cute pouts, then start to counties again and said"After that, we start to rest up then eat, as you awake and we are here."

Then Kakashi look at them and said"About the bells?" then Sasuke throw at Kakashi and say about Naruto's plans from the beginning that he go first then Sakura and him, but as Sasuke start to fight Kakashi, he did quick thing with Ninja Strings and Senbon to attach to the bell as Sasuke pull him away from them from his **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique** then they fall down on ground as he use his **Purple Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** to drop them and Naruto and Sakura come to get him out of Kakashi's **Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique** , Naruto quick get them from ground and they defeat him.

Then Kakashi said"Good job, everyone, you pass the test, do you know why?" then Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto for answer and he said"Teamwork?"

As Kakashi's eye smile at then and nod and said"Yes, Teamwork, cause a regular Genins can't defeat at Jouin right?...So answer was teamwork, so congratulations, boys and girl, you pass the Genins Test!" then as they nod and Sakura cheers out with Naruto as Sasuke has small smile but Kakashi stop them for second and said"I'm only going to say this one...'Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friend, teammate, family and love ones...are lower than scum. Just remember that alway in your soul and mind...Well that is it's, all of you can do anything until tomorrow then train as team and mission will begin tomorrow, see you later!" then vanish with swirl of leaves as Sasuke say bye to them and walk back to his clan compound, as Sakura say bye to Sasuke, who walk away, and Naruto then leave, to go tell the great news to her princess and her parents.

As for Naruto wave bye to Sasuke and Sakura then though _'his greatest Journey just started'_ then he use **Shift Shape Technique** to because a red raven then fly away from training ground, and look around Konoha for help or something like that.

But Naruto didn't know that, when he says that a string of fate and a blank scroll start to spin and write about his journey...

 **That end of the fifth chapter of this book and I hope you like it or love it or anything else and please favorite and ask a question and maybe add in your library so you can know a new update and maybe even follow me so we can talk or you tell me a new wood release, that can use.**

 **If you want to tell me about your wood release technique then please doing in my home page and technique name in English and Rank or Hand seal if you want to add, and small example of technique, like what can do or stuff like that.**

 **Well this is VBloodLady, I will see you soon on next chapter of Chapter Six - Began Ninja Career And Multiples D-Rank And Unexpected C-Rank Mission and see you later and goodbye everyone who read this book, bye.**


	6. The Ninja Career, Mult D-Ranks, C-Rank

Chapter Six - The Begin Ninja Career, Multiples D-Rank Missions And C-Rank Mission

#Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything that I have or will use, there are own by their respective owner and companies.

It has been two months that Team 7 pass Kakashi test and they become a team, a team that will make The Sannin or Legendary Three Ninja when they were Genin, jealous of them.

As the first thing they do under teach of Kakashi was learn how to become a perfect team so after one whole month, all of them do anything that could make them trust each other and team work out, and other stuff.

Then Kakashi train them hard to work with Sasuke and Sakura with their chakra control or Naruto with his physical body, even with SC or BC, Naruto can only train just like, cause his clone cannot give him more physical strength or shape, like they do with anything else, other than Sword Art or Kenjutsu.

So Kakashi work on Naruto with his reaction time, and other stuff that he can't train with animal or himself or clone, but Naruto train with Kakashi in Taijustu (Body Techniques) and also add a second fight style that Naruto need for himself, since his first one aka Thai boxing is very great for his body and how unpredictable he is but his attack or defense are very slow but more power behind Naruto's attic but Kakashi tell that great but what if their an enemy know your style and know how to fight against and countered them, what will he do?

After Naruto learn/train in Crimson Lotus, this fighting style is a very old fighting style that Kakashi found in Land Of Moon, from a merchant, this is a style based around fluid motion and bodily control combined with high-level chakra control and surgical precision, a perfect for Naruto.

This is a style of fighting that puts an extensive focus on physical and spiritual balance.

According to Kakashi's rival, Might Guy, this fighting style is comparable to a cross between a Forbidden Taijustu, Hidden Leaf Style Louts Technique and the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist, this unusual taijutsu style is a unique style of combat who's practitioners strike erratically, uninhabited, with an explosive fury and without any second thought about their action (cough* Naruto *cough*).

So after Kakashi use five-week, so Naruto will forget Thai boxing and everything about it. Then train his ass on Crimson Lotus, and Kakashi's hellish training, like having going into unconscious and lot of bleeding, but that good thing, cause Naruto won't feel pain anymore in Hand to Hand combat or any do with Taijustu training, and about what Naruto is trained is first thing was his speed, enough to the point, that Naruto can close a considerable distance in second for Mid C-Rank ninja to Mid B-Rank ninja, and under two minute or less for more strong enemies, and this is when Naruto is at apprentice level, another thing that Naruto work with Kakashi, is also boots his strength to high levels, that Uzumaki Clan member has, cause Uzumaki bodies are 20x time harder than regular human, and that for civilian but as for ninja, I don't know what.

After training for his strength on his legs and arms are very powerful and add with Chakra Enhanced Strength/Speed, he unstable, so after one month train of Crimson Lotus.

Naruto's was strong enough to keep at bay a mid A-Rank ninja, and that something.

And also his teammate, Sasuke, and Sakura do you know that Kakashi will leave them behind.

Oh heavens no! Kakashi send a two shadow clone at them after their finish Tree Walking, cause Sasuke and Sakura doesn't have lots of chakra like Naruto, Sasuke for his Uchiha blood and Kekkei Genkai and Sakura for being a female, since female has great chakra control then male and less chakra as well for her family blood, Haruno family has their make less chakra but more control for male and female.

So Kakashi helps them with their own family fighting style, and become more adept at it.

As after few weeks, real Kakashi is still with Naruto training in Crimson Lotus, his SC though train them in other categories then Taijutsu since Naruto's body is different than them and also he has Kyuubi inside as well so Naruto has advantage over his teammates.

SC-Kakashi train them into Genjutsu and Shurikenjutsu from Sasuke, also Genjutsu and Iryōjutsu from Sakura.

In Genjutsu for Sasuke and Sakura learn together are Genjutsu: Mirage, Genjutsu: Mist, Genjutsu; Binding.

As for appearing is Genjutsu Kiss, Genjutsu: Flower Hill, Genjutsu: Flowers Petal Escape, Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion from Sakura, cause how she is special to Genjutsu then her other teammate.

Even Sasuke, as for him, are Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow, Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis, Interrogation Genjutsu, for now until he awakes The Sharingan.

As Shurikenjutsu from Sasuke, Kakashi teaches him everything he knows how to use a Shuriken and Kunai, The ANBU Way.

Also, teach him so techniques as well as but has to learn Sasuke's elements and Sakura's element, Sasuke are Fire and Lightning, as for Sakura are Water.

After one week teaches Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, about Chakra Flow and Element Flow to their weapon for their respective element.

Then they want back to training camp, the first Shurikenjutsu that Sasuke learn is Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Technique, Air Lighting Bullet, Air Lighting Strike, Blazing Shuriken Dance with Sakura, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Onibi, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding, Manipulated Windmill Triple Blades, Multiple Phantom Shuriken.

As for Sakura in Iryōjutsu (Medical Technique) are Mystical Palm Technique, Poison Mist, Poison Mist Needle Shot.

After Naruto was done with his long ass train in Crimson Lotus and his teammate are master two of Genjutsu from both, Sasuke and Sakura, and also master two technique Shurikenjutsu.

A master one Medical Technique from Sakura aka Poison Mist Technique.

After that is done and over, Kakashi stops everything that does training and on focus on ninja mission as genin were excited to do missions, except for Naruto, cause he knows what is a D-Rank mission.

So after three month of D-Rank mission or lot of Genin or low shinobi or junior ninja called them, civilian work, like farming or walk dog and babysitting, clean out the hospital, but their is one D-Rank Mission like no other and has started in begin of ninja system aka "Catching Fire Lord Wife Cat" or "Catch Demonic Cat" to all Genin and above to Chūnin and Jōnin to ANBU as well, you may ask how?

Well let see you catch a 50 mph or more cat that can use chakra as well and also has to most every single ninja and Hokage though that cat is immortal, cause it can run for ten days straight, nonstop, okay so that bad and that happens every single ninja village as well so imagine that?

As a shadow figure move 30 mph and jump to a tree to tree then jump away from the net.

Then the figure stops and laying down on a roof as a young male voice said"This is Rainbow Fire Prince, I am in position."

Then a young female figure with a illusion technique and five meters away from the target and whisper 'This is Banshee Princess, five meters away from the target and in position.'

Then other young male voice said"This is Fishcake, my clones are in position and..about..to...be...ready, now I'm am here and I hate you, Cyclops" then Cyclops said"Hate is a strong word, Fishcake...Okay get set..And..go! Go! Go!" then Rainbow Fire Prince dash to the target and its review Sasuke.

As the target jump away head to Banshee Princess as Sasuke said"Banshee Princess, the target head your way!"

When he heard "Alright!" from Banshee Princess then go after it.

As Banshee Princess stay still and walk the target is speed walk away from her as she takes out her move her arms to side and point at target and said"Fishcake, tell your clone that I can fire"

Then she heard "Fire away!" then pull a string as five sleep needles head to target and hit the mark of three out of five then she break her illusion technique and its review Sakura.

She said"Fishcake, I hits with three needles and head your area get ready!" then as Sakura and Sasuke chase after it.

As the target head to Fishcake area and slow down and was about to fall down but two Chakra Strings attach to the target and Fishcake, are Naruto Uzumaki, had his teammate target aka Tora 'The Demon Cat' and said"Target is catcher and sleep head back to original spot."

Then wait for his teammate and as scratch or petting Tora after his teammate arrive then they vanish from view as there were using Body Flicker Technique.

After arrival at Mission Office and awake up Tora and back to his owner aka Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Lord, who is squeezing the life out of the cat, everyone thought 'So that why Tora runaway!', but Naruto who has soft spot for any animal and thought sadly 'Tora-Hima...Okay, that is it! It will end here!'

Then walk to the Madam Shijimi and said"Obaa-san?"

This make everyone stop as Madam Shijimi turn around and look at Naruto and said"Yes?" then Naruto place his hand on Tora head and petting her, cause Tora to relax and said"You know if you be to relax your hug and cuddle with Tora-Hima calm and soft then she won't run away from you or her home and get lost, but we don't want that, right, Obaa-san?"

Then Shijimi shake her head then Naruto tell her about different way to hold a cat, and the more common but comfortable positions from a female cat, after Naruto show her, the last spot as Tora fall asleep, not before lick and rubbing her head against his head, like a motherly cat.

Then Madam Shijimi said"Thank you for that, my boy and also here extra money for you and your squads" then throw out four bags full of money like two thousand ryō to Team 7 then pay her mission to Hokage then get ready to leave before she said"Bye, Bye, Mago-Kun" to Naruto.

As he said"Bye, Obaa-san" as she left as everyone start breath back to normal and everyone look at Naruto, who is pouting and said"Not fair, that she says Grandson and I have to say Aunt, That Is Not Fair!!"

Then as everyone sweat drop or sight out at Naruto.

Hiruzen who smokes his pipe and clean his throat and said"So what next mission you want to have, Team Kakashi?"

As Kakashi who is read his book and stop to look up and said"Hokage-Sama, I request a C-Rank Mission for my squad, cause their ready and finish required amount of D-Rank mission to do."

Then Hiruzen nod his head at Kakashi and said"Alright then, Iruka please get Tazuna-San, in here for his mission."

Then Iruka look at Third Hokage with a 'are you seriously' eyes then Old man sends back him a 'Damm right I'm am!' eyes then Iruka sight and use Body Flicker Technique to Tazuna in.

As Team Kakashi are excited for C-Rank Mission and want to know level there are at right now and back true ninja.

As the door open and Iruka step in and said"Team Kakashi, this is your client."

Then move away to see a old man with gray hair and backpack on his back and a white towel around his neck with bottle of vodka and look at them and said"So those are my ninja protecters, ummm, let's see if you are good." and drink some more vodka and said"Okay here the deal, I, Tazuna, a master bridge builder from Land of Waves, need you, ninja, to escort me to my home and guard me with your life and also help me out on bridge, and that will take about two weeks or one month, do you agree?" then Kakashi stop read his book and look at his student as they nod back to him and Kakashi do an eye smile at them then said to Tazuna.

"Alright, Team Kakashi will agree."

Then Tazuna nod then take out one full bags of money then head to Iruka and said"That for Mission Payment."

Then throw other half bag to Hokage's desks and Hiruzen look inside and found about one hundred and look at Tazuna with confused face as Tazuna a other drink of his vodka and said"That if you, Hokage-Sama agree that is okay for your ninja to help me and...also work with Rock Genin Ninja Squad, cause lot of bloodthirsty people from Bloody Mist come to Land of Wave and become bandits, about 30 or 50 bandits, if you agree then I just has given you fifty thousand more ryō, that all." with a serious face as Old man look at Kakashi then Genin back to Tazuna and smoke some more tobacco and blow it out to his nose and nod to Tazuna to agreement with his decision.

As Kakashi close his book and look at his student and said"Pack up for a two-month mission just to make sure okay."

Then he vanishes with a swirl of leaves as Tazuna walk out and do stuff he has to do in Leaf.

As Sakura leaves with sonic boom and Sasuke vanish into rainbow fire as Naruto was about to leave but Old man stop him and said"Naruto, Come here."

Then Naruto walks up to Hokage and look at him as Old man said"Be careful with Iwagakure ninja and also try your hardest and best to make your squad and Iwagakure squad work together, okay."

Then Naruto nod as Old man lean in and whisper to his eyes 'Use everything you got if is necessary, even your Mokuton as well' as old man want back to normal and dismissed him.

Naruto walks away from Old man and Iruka and other people in Mission Office then his legs start to vanish to ground them his body and arms than head as everyone looks at his spot and want back to normal.

As Land Of Waves Escort Mission just start and the thing is heat up as two rival villages have worked together, cause this mission is going to be very important to Konoha And Iwagakure and most important to our main Team Kakashi. Let's see on next chapter of God-Sage Of Nature by VBloodlady.

I hope you like or dislike or love and please ask a question about the story or anything and comment as well.

This is VBloodlady...signed out...bye...bye...goodbye and see you later on Chapter Seven - Land Of Waves Escort Mission Part I.


End file.
